My best friend that I like more than a friend
by FairyTailxNaLu
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are like some other high school students; they are the best of friends. But is that how one sees it? Just as a friend? Lucy finally realizes and accepts that she is in love with her childhood best friend. But will Natsu feel the same way if Lissana would be around who is a close friend of Lucy? And will Lucy be able to love someone else like Sting?
1. Hands off

**Hey Readers!**

**This is a new inspired story I got… I hope this story I am able to finish! **

**It's a school set up and no magic at all. I wanted an AU and some characters would be a little OOC, but don't worry I won't over do it!**

**I hope you guys will like it like the way I starting to love it. There are a lot of pairings so stay tuned to it, I'll make sure every pairing has some sweet moments. BUT THE MAIN IS the NaLu!**

**I WON'T LET YOU KEEP WAITING!**

**SUMMARY:**

_Natsu and Lucy are like some other high school students; they are the best of friends. But is that how one sees it? Just as a friend? Lucy finally realizes and accepts that she is in love with her childhood best friend. But will Natsu feel the same way if Lissana would be around who is a close friend of Lucy? And will Lucy be able to love someone else like Sting?_

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL AND ITS CHARACTERS… It all belongs to HIRO MASHIMA…But I do own the plot…**

* * *

Chapter 1: Hands off!

It's another school year in Fairy High and all students are excited to come back to school to see their friends. One of them is Lucy Heartfilia, one of the smartest students of the school. She is considered as well as a beauty, which makes her popular to guys. However she never had a boyfriend due to her best friend Natsu.

Natsu Dragneel, one of Fairy High's best basketball player and well admired by girls. Even if he is an athlete, he has a way to be a top student, which makes him even cooler. He never allows guys to court his best friend because he is too protective of her.

Early in the morning, Lucy was not surprisingly early walking towards their school main building. She was humming some song when suddenly an arm surprised her around her shoulder. "Good morning Luce!"

"Natsu?! Wow you are early!" Lucy said as she stops from her tracks and looked at him.

"Well I wanted to surprise someone…"

"Who is it? Do I know?"

"SECRET! But see you later Luce!" Natsu shouted then runs off away from her going inside the building

"Wait! Nat-"

"Good morning Lu-chan!" A female voice shouted afar behind her. Lucy then turned around to know the person who called her. She gave a grin to the blue haired girl approaching her, "Good morning Levy"

"Hey was that Natsu earlier? He is sure early today!" Levy said as she stood next to the blonde. But then continued walking along with her friend towards the building Natsu went into. "Well he said he wanted to surprise someone…"

"Who? You?" Levy asked as she tries to unlock her locker

"Of course not Levy!... Well I don't know really…"

"Oh come on Lucy! We know Natsu has been the sweetest best fri-" Levy reasoned while closing her locker

"That's it Levy! Best-friend, nothing else… We have been friends for so long and I'm pretty sure that's how he sees me…" Lucy said as she closes her locker too and looked at her friend.

"Yeah right! Is that how you see him too?" Levy started to tease the blonde by bumping her with her elbow and she just gave a disbelief smile, "Yeah…"

Soon Lucy and Levy left and walked on to their room. They entered the room 3-A with few students inside. Lucy took the seat beside the window on the second to the last row.

Soon enough the bell rang at 7:00 am, which made the students come to class rushing in to grab their seats. Their first class was world Literature and Ms. Mary has came in already for her subject.

However there was still no sign of a pink haired teen in the room. Lucy knew that Natsu would be her classmate for the school year because she got the schedule for him in the office. But somehow the young man was starting to run late again like every school year. So Lucy grabbed her phone from her bag and started texting him.

_**To: Natsu**_

_**Where are you?! Our teacher is here already! Hurry up!**_

_**From: Lucy**_

As Lucy hid her phone back to her bag, the door suddenly slammed open revealing a blonde teen. He had a lazy look to the teacher while entering and greeting their teacher, "Good morning Ms. Mary… Sorry I'm late." He said this without looking back at the teacher. Ms. Mary was just then left dumbfounded but soon shook her head and responded, "Alright take you seat Mr. Eucliffe lets check the-"

"Wait! Ms. Mary!" another slam in the door as it opened and showed the pink haired student. "Mr. Dragneel! Just come in and take your seat"

"Sor-"

"And you're late… AGAIN"

Natsu just gave his signature smile as he walks off to his usual chair. His usual chair would be beside Lucy but to his surprise the seat was now already taken. A certain blonde has taken his seat, so he stood in front of the table, "Sting… I believe that's my chair…" Natsu stood straight while crossing his arms across his chest. Lucy suddenly stared at the two but soon they all startled when their teacher shouted, "Mr. Dragneel! I said take you seat!"

"Aye!" Natsu squeaked as he just then grabbed the chair behind Lucy. He was annoyed because he wanted to be beside Lucy because there would be times he would just stare at his best friend. _Good thing Lucy is still in front of me…I can still chit chat with her…_Natsu thought as he stared at Lucy's hair.

"It's okay Natsu, let it go… At least we are still seatmates!" Lucy stated as she turn around to look at him and gave her beautiful smile. Soon enough she turned around again to face their teacher and started to listen.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

I have been staring at Lucy's back for almost two periods. And it annoys me that I can't see her face. Lucy's face has always been my stress relief in class. No wonder I always end up staring at her all the time. She has been my best friend ever since and I get pissed off when guys try to hit her… _She is mine!_

Well my best friend… It really just annoys me when other creeps try to court her. So what I do, I scare them away but threatening their-

"Mr. Dragneel! Answer number three!" Ms. Mary suddenly called out

"Huh? Wha-what?" I stuttered as everyone started to look at me

_**RING! RING! RING!**_

"Alright class, see you next meeting!" Ms. Mary said as she fixed her things

"WOOH! Saved by the bell!" I said as I suddenly dropped to my chair

"Hey Lucy… Do you want to grab some snacks?" Sting said as he stood from my usual seat…I know I sound obsessive with the chair!

"Uh, sure…Hey Levy! Let's eat!" Lucy replied as she stood as well. Then I suddenly realized Lucy did not invite me! "Hey aren't you gonna invite me to eat with you Lucy!?"

"Oh right! Wait… I thought you were gonna to surprise someone?" Lucy brought up an eye brow to me which made me sweat dropped. "W-well… That is for later at lunch…"

"Fine you can come…" Sting suddenly spoke as he turned his back to me. And for me I got pissed off, "And who are you to tell me I am allowed? Are you Lucy? Did I ask you!?"

"Natsu chill! Sting asked me… so basically it's his idea" Lucy said as she stood straight and gave me a crocked smile. Suddenly someone called out coming from the outside of the room, "Hey Lucy! Levy! Come on let's eat!"

"Coming Juvia!... Natsu? Are you coming?" Soon Lucy and Levy turned around to walk out of the room. But I suddenly noticed, STING'S HAND WAS BEHIND LUCY'S BACK! At instant I followed them stumping my feet out of the room until I reach the cafeteria. Then I suddenly thought, _No one does that to Lucy except me!_

"Hey wait up!"

* * *

***TBC***

**There you have the first chapter! I know that it's just the beginning and I am still in the progress to capture your attention guys! So please bear with me…**

**THOUGH I HOPE you enjoyed the first chapter that you just read…**

**Next chapter coming right up!**

**Love,**

**FairyTailxNaLu**


	2. Surprise!

**Hey readers!**

**Chapter 2 is here! Thank you for the reviews and the alerts and favorites that you did…Knowing that was the first chapter only, so THANK YOU SO MUCH!. Anyways, this chapter is a continuation of the first chapter so I hope you still enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Surprise!

In the cafeteria, almost all the students are there to take up their snacks for the morning. A certain two blondes were walking inside the cafeteria with a two blue haired girls along. And a little further is a certain pink haired teen who is stumping away.

Soon enough Natsu went straight ahead to a table where all of his friends are seated. A certain dark haired guy with a half way open polo gave a grin while having an eye brow raised up, "Hey hot headed! What's with that glare?"

"Shut up Gray! And stop unbuttoning your polo…Such a stripper…" Natsu said while staring at the two blonde lining up in the food area though he whispered the last words.

"Hey Natsu… I heard you were going o surprise someone today? Who is she?" Levy suddenly asked as she puts down the book that she was reading.

"Lissana…"

Each one of them then looked at each other with disbelief. However Natsu never left sight of the two blonde. A red haired girl then broke the silence and asked once again, "Lissana? Really? We thought you would surprise Lucy…" Soon Natsu faced them all with a surprised look, "Why would I surprise Lucy? She is the first person always to know about my surprises"

"Well it's just that-" Juvia suddenly was cut off when a hand covered her mouth and made her stop. She struggled at first then she realized Gray was doing it and he was givng a look to stop.

"What Juvia?"

"Hey guys! What's up?!" Lucy suddenly greeted as she stood behind her best friend

"Hey Lucy! and… Sting" Levy waved and almost whispered the last word

Sting gave a nod as he looked at everyone. However, Natsu was giving him a death glare to the blonde guy while looking up. Soon Lucy sat beside Natsu on his right side, then she gave a sign to Sting that there was an empty sit next to her.

"NO! Lucy move! Sting sit here!" Natsu growled while a vein animatedly popping from his forehead.

"Alright!" Lucy then moved then continued, "What's the matter with you?!"

"Nothing! Sting…" Natsu stared really hard as if he is trying to burn him with his stare. "Wha-what?"

"Why did you put a hand behind her back a while ago?!"

Everyone then gave a disbelief to the pink haired student, while Lucy looked back and forth to her best friend and classmate. Soon a tiny blush creep to her cheek when Sting looked at her, "Nothing… I guess I was just being a gentleman"

"Yeah Natsu… Don't get pissed off to a guy who is just being courteous" Juvia said as she supported Sting's actions

"Not like you…" Erza whispered to Levy who was giggling with her friends

" Hey what's that suppose to mean?!" Natsu stared at the two girls as he heard the Erza whisper to the blue petit. He is actually gifted with a good hearing, smell and heat…which made him either hot or weird..but for his best friend, his weird.

As Gray heard Natsu say that he pointed a spoon he was using for his ice shaved, "Well flame-head they only mean you are not a gentleman at all!"

Juvia giggled first then added to what Gray said, "Yes…be like Gray-sama and maybe you can win Lu-"

"-Lissana!" Gray cuts her off again

Lucy's attention then shifted to Gray as she hears her good friends name, "What's with Lissana and Natsu?" Erza, Levy and Juvia just dropped jaw as they start to freeze hearing Lucy's question. Natsu just then looked at his best friend and saw her asking for an answer. "Gray? Answer me… Guys? Hello?"

"Well… "Gray started trying to answer the blonde but failed to continue

"Uh…the thing is…" Erza trying to add some words but looking away from Lucy

"Yeah? Hey… come on! Look at me! It's not a big deal right?!" Lucy started to feel worried but soon enough Natsu cleared his throat.

"You know what… She's right… What's the big deal?" Natsu stated as he looked at everyone and everyone just gave a wide eyes to him as if telling him not to dare tell her. They acted that way to him because all of them believe that Lucy has some 'feelings' for her best friend.

Natsu then faced Lucy making him turn his back to the other blonde beside him. "Well… Me and Lissana are friends, thanks to you" Lucy then nodded as she waited patiently for him to continue. "But I got some news for you that would make you sure surprised and proud of me…"

Lucy started to get excited at the same time get worried as she waited for Natsu to continue, "I am courting Lissana to be my girlfriend!"

Natsu then gave his signature grin to his best friend as Lucy tried to maintain her sweet smile. Once Lucy heard girlfriend, she wanted to burst out crying but she can't because she's sure she won't be able to explain, so she held back the tears. Her smile slowly faded and gave a serious look to the pink head. She was silent and everyone in the table was holding their breath to what was happening. All of their eyes were moving back and forth to Lucy and Natsu, when suddenly Lucy spoke, "Oh? Really? Then good for you" Lucy then stood up and added, "Sting let's go…" Then she walks away from the table. Everyone then looked at the blonde guy as he stood up and started to follow Lucy out of the cafeteria.

On the other hand, Natsu was left dumbfounded as he followed Lucy's figure to walk out of the place. And still everyone was still quite in their place until Natsu looked at them and asked, "Did I do something wrong? Or did I say something bad? Why would Lucy walk away?"

"Natsu…Sometimes…" Levy tried to answer the pink haired but didn't finish her sentence as she sighed really deep

"Sometimes what? Guys…"

"Never mind…Let Lucy alone for today" Erza concluded to Natsu as they all became quite again and just waited for the bell to ring again.

Everyone started to fix their snacks while Natsu looked again to the path Lucy has walked, then he mumbled, "Lucy…"

* * *

**-End of Chapter 2-**

**A/N:There you have it friends! I hope this chapter is able to get you attention AGAIN which makes you interested to read more of the story…**

**Chapter three is about to be released, just finishing it, so it might be uploaded earlier than expected…Anyways THANKS FOR READING, hope you guys give a review to the story so that I would be able to know what you think.**

**Love,**

**FairyTailxNaLu**


	3. Flowers from the boy

**Hey Readers!**

**Thank you so much for giving it some favorites and follow! It's a good sign that you like it! And I LIKE IT! Hahaha…anyways… I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

**Love,**

**FairyTailxNaLu**

* * *

Chapter 3: Flowers from the boy

Second day of school finally came and Lucy came to school early again and she was now walking in front of the school building. Suddenly someone covered her eyes which made her stop walking. She struggled for a moment then she just let herself guess the person. She made a wild guess as she removed the hands from her sight, "Natsu? Is that you?"

"Hmp… No...It's me… Sting" Sting said as he sort of chuckled and get hurt emotionally at the same time. As his hands were now completely out of Lucy's face, he walked in front of her, "So, are you okay now? You look a lot better than yesterday"

Lucy just ignored the question as she somehow recalled yesterday's revelation of Natsu. Lucy just walked as if not hearing anyone at all then she saw the blonde now was walking side to side with her, "Why are you like this Sting? All of a sudden you're so…close to me"

"Well since Rouge accepted Sabertooth Academy's scholarship, I lost a companion and I decided instead to spend my time with the girl I'm starting to like"

Lucy can't help but blush to the idea because she was thinking she might be the girl Sting is talking about. But she didn't have the idea why she thought that, "R-really? May I know who she is?"

"Maybe next time…"

"Why do people hiding secrets from me so often?!" Lucy asked to no one in particular as she raised her arms for more emphasis.

"I don't keep secrets from you…" A voice suddenly came from her back. Lucy then turned around before entering the room and suddenly got surprised, "Natsu?! Wha-"

"Hey Luce… good morning"

"Same to you Sting…" Natsu added as he looked at him with straight face

"Is…that for Lissana?" Lucy asked as she started to stare at the flowers that Natsu held. She then broke the stare from the flowers as she looked at the expression of Natsu, "Oh… the flowers… No it's for someone so dear to me…"

Natsu then handed the flowers to the blonde beauty as he added, "It's for you" Lucy's mouth then parted as if showing she really got surprised but she never moved her hands to accept the flowers. The blonde beauty then shook her head as she tried pushing the flowers back to the pink head, "For what?"

"Nothing… cause you're my best friend…" As Natsu said that to Lucy, he noticed Sting was slightly giggling hearing what he just said. Soon enough, it made him glare at the other man, "What are you laughing at? What's so funny about what I said?"

Natsu just gave a serious face to the blonde guy which made him sweat drop a bit, "Chill Natsu… I mean no harm at all"

"Natsu… forget about it would you?!...and besides you don't have to give me flowers…" Lucy then turned around as she was about to enter but got surprised when a warm hand grabbed her arm and handed the flowers, "I insist… It's for you" Natsu stared for a moment before he left the two and walked farther from the hall.

Lucy then followed the disappearing figure of Natsu when suddenly Sting stick out a hand and waved it in front of her face, "Hey, we better get inside before we cause some traffic here…" Soon enough Lucy lost track of her thoughts as she nodded to the blonde and entered the room.

* * *

**LUCY'S POV**

We are now in our class and the flowers that Natsu gave me is in front of me. Our teacher in history is giving some lectures and my mind is floating around because of these flowers. I can't take out my thoughts about Natsu giving me flowers.

To be honest, I really appreciate the action that he did that for me. And it's alright for friends to give flowers…right? And it's fine to blush at times with the idea…right?

_AAAAAAAHHHHHH! What am I even thinking?! Natsu is just a friend! He did that because he wanted to make me happy and feel that I am not being forgotten!...I think…who am I kidding?!-_

"Hey Lucy…" Someone called me out which made me snap out of my thoughts. It was Sting who called my attention as he leaned close to me. "Yeah Sting? DO you need something?"

"Uh…yeah…I was wondering… Wait why are you blushing? Your face is really red" Sting asked while giving a curious face to me. At the same time, it hit me that I blushed as I was thinking of Natsu's action towards me. "Uh! Uh! Nothing!" I shook my head at instant trying to forget my thoughts and look as normal as I was this morning.

"Hey you need an eraser? Here use mine! Stop bugging Lucy…" A voice said coming from my back which only means Natsu. Suddenly an eraser started flying over the blonde dude. He was surprised at first but he was able to catch it. I didn't want to look back anymore, because I'm pretty sure, I'll just start to blush again and I don't know what to reason out if ever it happened.

Time flies very fast when our minds are so occupied with something else besides from school works. I checked my wrist watch and I saw it was 15 minutes away before we are dismissed in class.

Today is a Thursday and we decided that all my girlfriends and I would be eating snacks all together excluding the boys because at lunch time we would be spending the time with them.

_RING! RING! RING!_

_See how time really flies?!_

"Hey Natsu, I won't be coming with you… I'll be hanging out with Erza and the other girls…" I said to him as I stood up from my chair as I fixed my things for school. But I didn't mind to look at him as I said that to him, but to my surprise, he was not there anymore listening but instead he was just somewhat just like shadows.

I felt really embarrassed so I looked at Sting who stood next to his table, "Was he gone before I finished or did he just walked away?"

"well…what do you want to hear? Good or the bad thing first.

"the Truth?" I answered at the same time like asking

"He left before you talked"

As he said that, I felt like someone pinched my heart really bad and it made me sad. Natsu never did that once to me, leave me not telling me or warning me about it. He didn't even mention he had some plans for himself… _Thanks for being a friend!_

"Hey you okay?" Sting asked grabbing my shoulder and it startled me. I left my thoughts as I nodded to Sting assuring him I was fine. Soon enough, Juvia and Levy approached me and invited to leave. I waved good-bye to Sting and walked on with my friends.

* * *

**PARK IN THE SCHOOL**

"Natsu gave those flowers to you?" Levy asked

"Yup…and I don't know why" Lucy replied while she moved her head side to side

"Maybe!... He likes you!" Erza stated enthusiastically while opening her snacks of strawberry cake given by a certain blue haired male

"Erza… It doesn't mean that you're in love with Jellal, everybody is in love too…I mean I understand you, you're happy, Jellal gives you everyday your favorite cake, he brings you home safely…But Natsu won't do that… and he won't" Lucy stared at the scarlet haired girl that was blushing as red as her hair. All the girls in the group then looked at the two girls and giggled to Erza's reaction.

"Those flowers are pretty…" The four girls then looked at the source of the female voice. Each one of them widens their eyes as they got surprised. To break the silence, Lucy started to clear her throat and spoke, "Hey Lissana"

"Hey girls! Why are you all looking at me like that?! You seemed all to be surprised…" Lissana asked as she walked closer to them and giving her beautiful smile.

"N-no… It's just been a long time I guess… During summer break and yesterday, we haven't seen you." Juvia said as she scoots to give Lissana a seat

"Yeah…where have you been?" Erza continued as she eyed the girl

"Well…blame Natsu… He has been accompanying since summer until now" Lissana replied back as she sits down to the free space next to Lucy and Juvia

"Really? He does? Hey Lucy, were you able to spend time with him during summer?"

"Y-yeah…just not everyday like before…he said he had some activities on his own" Lucy responded to Erza as she looked at everyone in the group ending with Lissana.

"Of course Erza!" Lissana said as she breaks the silence again then looks at Lucy to continue, "So Lucy… Who gave these beautiful flowers t you?"

"Na-"

"Sting!" Juvia tried to speak at first but was cut off by the blonde. Juvia then tilted her head as she got curious same with the others. Lucy just then gave a poker face as she signaled them to just go with the flow. "Yeah… Sting gave that to her…" Juvia answered while relaxing as she caught the short haired girl's attention.

"Really? So when did he become so attached to you?!"

Lucy was left dumbfounded with her mouth open. She didn't know what to answer to the beauty. Good thing, friends are always there to help out. So Levy tried to answer for the blonde, "We don't know…just suddenly Sting was…um…" Levy stopped as she snapped trying to find the right word to continue

"Friendly! He just suddenly asks Lucy to eat during recess with him…" Juvia continuing to saving Levy

"Really?! Never thought he had that side…" Lissana stated looking at Lucy then back to the flowers, "You know what's funny…Natsu gave me a similar flower like this yesterday, except mine was white roses and lilac clematis… and yours are pink clematis and yellow tulips"

Everyone was shock as they heard this and this made Lucy freeze for a moment as she felt like she will be busted for lying. She tried uttering something to save herself but Erza talked first before her, "By the way, why aren't you with Natsu?" Erza asked as tries to change the topic while giving a serious look at the white haired beauty

"Oh…uh…Well I asked him if I could be with you guys…I actually really miss you guys" Lissana replied as she gives her smiles again

"well you became really occupied by him…"

"I'm trying my best…and besides Natsu's best friend is my close friend...and I want her to be my best friend too!" Lissana then grabbed the hands of Lucy which made the blonde surprised

"huh? What for?" Lucy suddenly asks

"Nothing big…I just want to be the best friend too of my soon boyfriend!"

"B-boyfriend?!" All the girls unisons except Lucy who just widened her eyes to Lissana

"Yeah…" Lissana giggled as she nodded then continued herself, "He is such a sweetheart, he cares a lot for me, you guys know him, he likes me and I like him… So why not?!"

Lucy just suddenly stood up with her head down. Her hair was covering her eyes, then she said, "I'll go ahead…I have to go to the library" Lucy then walks off leaving her friends looking at her disappearing figure.

"What's wrong with Lucy? All of a sudden she left, did I say something wrong?" Lissana asked while looking at everyone

"We don't know, but for now let's leave her alone to herself" Erza said as she gave Lissana an assurance smile.

* * *

**-End of chapter 3 -**

**There you have it guys… I hope you enjoyed the chapter I have offered you for this week…**

**Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites…I hope it will continue!**

**THANKS BY THE WAY TO:**

**-lamaria**

**-fairytail30**

**-Dark-Angel1997**

**-AdelaideChrome**

**-thanks for all the reviews that you gave me for this story! I hope you enjoyed it :) And not to them only but TO ALL WHO READ THANK YOU!**

**To give you guys a peek** **to the upcoming chapter**

"_Lucy…you're the reason why I stayed here…All this time, I've been hiding this from you but now I found my courage to tell you this…Lucy I-"_

**I hope you will like it!**

**That's all!**

**Love,**

**FairyTailxNaLu**


	4. I confess

**Hey readers!**

**Thanks for the increasing follows and favorites! I really appreciate it!**

**I won't keep you waiting, so here is chapter 4!**

**Love,**

**FairyTailxNaLu**

* * *

**Chapter 4: I confess**

As Lucy left the girls, she went straight ahead to the library as she said. She grabbed some books to her interest to shift her thoughts. But somehow, it was not helping. What happens to her, as she would open the book, she would start to read few word but end up staring at the page and start thinking really deep.

As she just stared at the page, a sudden man sat in front of her. Soon enough she looked at the person who sat in front of her and leaned to her chair as she sat up straight. "Sting, what are you doing here?"

"Nothing…and you, what are you doing here? I thought you would be spending time with your girlfriends…"

"I was" Lucy replied as she closed the book that she was trying to read

"So what happened? Why are you alone here…?" Sting leaned forward somewhat trying to close the gap between them

"What do you mean 'what happened'? Nothing happened!" Lucy then looked away. As she looked away she saw the librarian giving a look at her direction and showed a silence gesture. Lucy then looked back at the blonde guy. "Really? You wouldn't leave your friends if nothing happened…you love your friends too much"

Lucy didn't respond back but just gave the guy a glare with an eyebrow raised. Sting then continued himself, "I think what you did was similar to what you did yesterday in the cafeteria…I wouldn't doubt if you would do it again…" Lucy then stood up and maintained her glare to the other blonde, "You don't know anything about me and what I feel… so stop assuming and asking"

Lucy walked off leaving Sting with a guilty look as if he wanted to say sorry. But he was frozen at his spot as he just stared at her leaving the library.

* * *

**CLASSROOM 3-A**

Mr. Conbolt now was giving lectures about chemistry and Lucy was still out in space. Her thoughts were bringing her to unconsciousness even if she is awake. She was somewhat daydreaming with all the happenings early that morning. On the other hand, Natsu was listening really attentively behind the blonde.

Natsu noticed Lucy was just staring at outside the window and not listening really attentively to their teacher. He then tapped the shoulder of the blonde which made her scared. "Hey Luce, you okay? You look like spacing out a moment ago."

"Uh-yeah…just…"

"Just don't mind me…"

"Don't mind you?!" Natsu said whispering angrily while leaning forward to Lucy's ear

"MR. DRAGNEEL! Letter for Potassium?"

"Huh?! Uh…'K'" Natsu startled as he stood up and sat once again after answering the question of their teacher. Natsu leaned forward again to ask the blonde. "Hey Luce, are you sure you're okay?!"

"Yes! Stop asking already!" Lucy replied somewhat shouting back at the pink head while whispering

"But you never space out before-"

"MS. HEARTFILIA! Letter for Sodium?"

"'Na'" Lucy said as she stood up then sat down and peeked at her shoulder, "Well now I do! Stop bugging me already! Will ya?!"

As he heard Lucy sound pissed already, he stopped asking her but then he was still staring at the blonde. 15 minutes away before the class ends and lunch time would be starting. Soon enough their teacher dismissed them earlier than the bell. As their teacher bid goodbye and they bowed, Natsu noticed Lucy was gone as well. He started to run out of the room as he search for his blonde best friend, "Lucy, where are you?"

* * *

Natsu walked inside the cafeteria as lunch break starts. He looked for his friends but found no one yet. Since he came early in the cafeteria, he decided to look for a table that was good for almost ten people. As he found one, sat down immediately and brought out his phone and started texting someone.

Soon enough Gray and Gajeel came and sat next to the pink haired lad. They saw him with a serious face that was somewhat worried while texting. "Hey flame-head! What's with the serious face?!"

"Shut up Gray… I'm busy"

"Leave him alone Gray…The dude is texting his soon girlfriend" Gajeel said as he tried teasing the lad as well. Natsu then lifted his face from the phone and stared at the pierced guy, "Are you talking about Lissana? I'm not texting her…"

The two then looked at each other then back to Natsu, "Then who?!"

"Lucy… I'm texting her because I wanted to know if she is mad at me…cause she seems like"

Gray and Gajeel then started to laugh out really hard as they held their guts. Soon enough the girls came in with Jellal but there was no sign of a blonde coming along. "Hey Levy…Where's Lucy?" Natsu asked as he tried looking around the place

"Oh…um…from what I know, she didn't want to see you at the moment…" Levy replied as she sat down next to Gajeel.

"She doesn't want to see me?" Natsu asked back to no one in particular which made the rest in the table silent while waiting for his loud reaction. They waited for him to stump his hand in the table and run to look for the blonde. But to their surprise, no reaction came from him that was really loud. Instead Natsu continued himself, "I knew it, she hates me again…Since yesterday she has been acting really different to me"

Erza then cleared her throat as she responded to Natsu, "Maybe because you're so dense about other people." Jellal then puts an arm around Erza's shoulder as he continued her, "Try not to be foolish with other people's feelings? Try considering their emotions"

"I don't really understand you couple…I don't understand what you people are even talking about… Can you explain it in a more simple way?" Natsu said as he scratches the back of his head. Everyone just face-palmed as they thought Natsu would be smart enough to understand what they are trying to tell him.

Natsu maybe smart at times and really sporty but he is sure to be thick headed when it comes to understanding emotions of his own and others. No wonder Lucy was never asked by him why she would blush every time Natsu would hold her hand as they walk home.

"Natsu, Natsu, Natsu…When will you ever change?" Levy stated as she stared at the pink haired teen who was still completely confused.

"Hey Natsu! Where are you going?!" Gray then called out as the pink head stood and started to walk off, "Hey that was just a joke!"

"Yeah! Sure! I'll just look for Lucy!" Natsu said before turning around to speed up his pace then he raised an arm doing the Fairy Tail signature hand.

* * *

**LUCY'S POV**

As lunch time came, I went out straight to avoid Natsu. I just didn't want to see that guy as of now. As I was able to hide behind the wall of the other room, I saw him going out of the room seems to me, he was looking for someone. Could it be me?

When Natsu was bugging me in the room, I really got pissed off. But after that, I was fine already. The only reason why I am avoiding Natsu is because, I have this feeling that is making me really confused whenever I see him and I start imagining him with Lissana clinging into his arms. I feel hurt at the same time confused.

"Lu-chan, what are you doing there? Are you hiding?" Levy suddenly asked as she stood in front of me in the empty hallway. I started to pull her in and replied, "Sssshhh…Yes I'm hiding from Natsu…I don't want to see him right now"

"But why? What did he do?"

"Nothing really…It's just that I get this weird feeling every time I imagine him with Lissana…I'm just confused with myself" I then loosen my grip to Levy's hand. As I dropped her hands, she grabbed my hands and squeezed it a bit, "Lu-chan, one day you'll understand your true feelings…but please don't deny it…okay?"

Soon Levy let go's my hand and bid good bye to me. As I peeked to the room again, I didn't see him anymore so I decided to go to the library.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Lucy was in the library doing some paper works when suddenly she heard her phone gave a message tone. When she was about to put down her pen, someone started to surprise her, "Hey Lucy… Why are you here in the library again? its lunch time… did you eat already?" A certain blonde asked as he grabbed a chair in front of her

"One question at a time Sting, okay?" Lucy said as she put downs her pen in between the book and closed it, "No, I didn't eat my lunch yet and I'm doing my homework here in the library."

"Why?" Sting asked again as he leaned forward

"What do you mean why? I'm doing my homework…what's wrong about that?" Lucy said as she raised an eyebrow to him

Sting then moved his head side to side as if telling her that she said the wrong answer. "I get what you mean you're doing your homework… what I don't understand is why are you avoiding Natsu? Do you feel-"

"No I'm not!" Lucy then turned her head to look away to hide her slight blush. _WHY AM I EVEN BLUSHING?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME WHEN IT COMES TO NATSU?!_

"Lucy-?"

"I just decided to be on my own! Why you?! Why are you even here?!" Lucy cuts off Sting as she looks back to him

"Oh…um…I'm here because I wanted to tell you something..."

Lucy then raised a brow as she waited for him to continue. As she waited she got surprised by his sudden action. Sting took Lucy's hand and held it quite tight then continued, "Lucy…you're the reason why I stayed here…All this time, I've been hiding this from you but now I found my courage to tell you this…Lucy I…"

"I have been falling in love with you since last year… I wanted to ask you, may I pursue you to be my girlfriend?"

Lucy was left dumbfounded and lost of words as she just stared at the blonde in front of her. "Wha-what?"

"I just confessed to you Lucy…I confessed my love for you"

**-END OF CHAPTER 4-**

* * *

**Hey readers!**

**So what do you think of the chapter? Good or bad? Too fast or just right timing? Guys leave a review so that I may know what you think…**

**You can give ideas too to make it even better!**

**Thanks again for the follows, favorites and new reviews from you readers! I really appreciate it, you guys make me happy!**

**Thanks to:**

**Person(guest)-**did you like the update? hope you did! :)

**GoldenRoseTanya-**did i still shock you? i hope in a good way :)

**AdelaideChrome-**chill with the emotions I know...Natsu is quite dense about Lucy's feeling, we can blame him...Hope you liked the chapter :)

**Akemi. -**YOUR GOOD you guess the right person...Well soon enough, Lucy will be happy...I guess..Hope you liked the chapter! :)

**And to others THANKS TOO!**

**Love you all! I'll try to update soon!**

**Love,**

**FairyTailxNaLu **


	5. Preparations

**Hey Readers!**

**Here is chapter 5 and from this point I am really excited to share the upcoming chapters because this is where Sting, Lucy, Natsu and Lissana would be all connected to each other… I hope you will enjoy this chapter!**

**Love,**

**FairyTailxNaLu**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Preparation**

**LUCY'S POV**

It has been three days since Sting confessed to me. And I haven't told anyone yet even to my friends. But I have asked this to my mom, so she definitely knows my problem and what she just told me is that I should look into my heart. But I don't even know exactly what is in my heart.

It's Monday and I'm planning to ask one of my friend's advice about my confusion. I have decided whoever is early in school that is my friend; I shall ask her because I really need other people's opinion. So as usual I went to school early, but this time I'm an hour early before our first period which starts at 7:00.

To let time pass, I checked the whole school if I would meet any of my friends. I went to the library but it was close. I went to the cafeteria but no student was there yet. So I decided to go to the park and just wait for a friend. Going there would pass by the pool and to my surprise, my swimmer friend; Juvia is already there for some training.

"Good Morning Juvia-chan!"

"Lucy-san! Good morning! Why are you here? Our class starts at 7…"Juvia said as she leaned in the edge of the pool. I then kneeled down to have a closer conversation, "Well I woke up early so I decided to go to school…Are you having some training?"

"Well yeah… coach said I have to practice for some event next month…Anyways, about you…Do you have some troubles in your mind?"

"Yeah…And I need at least one of my friends' opinion about my problem" Juvia then rose from the water and sat down in the ledge. I decided to sit down as well next to her even if she's wet. "Well I am your friend…You can start with me, so what's the problem? Is it Natsu? Lissana? Or Sting? Should I even consider him?"

I took a deep breath then looked in the dark blue eyes of my friend, "its Sting…he confessed to me last Thursday and I don't know what to do…I didn't say he can't but I didn't say he can as well…I don't really know what to do."

"Really? Hmmm… "Juvia then looked up the sky that was starting to become bright and then she continued, "Do you like him?"

"Huh? Uh… As a friend I guess… But in a romantic way I haven't thought of it…" Juvia looked down and this time to my eyes, she was sure serious. "Imagine him courting you or better yet, he is already your boyfriend… What do you think he can do for you?"

As Juvia asked me to imagine, I tried to picture Sting as 'my boyfriend'. _If Sting would be my boyfriend, maybe he would always take me home…He would wait for me until I finish my book club…He would surprise me with sweets I like and flowers…_

"So Lucy? What did you imagine?"

"Huh?! Uh…. I find him sweet, thoughtful, and romantic" I said as I started to feel my cheeks to become warm. "So are you telling me he has a chance?"

"Uh… I guess?"

"There you cleared it out for yourself…But remember this Lucy, know him better first before you say yes to becoming his girlfriend…We care about you and we don't want you to get hurt…You know what Erza can do" Juvia and I started to giggle as we imagined how Erza be like if she gets mad.

Before I stood up I gave a hug to my friend as a sign of thank you for helping me out with my problem. Later then I gave my goodbyes to Juvia and walked back to the main building to go get my things. Finally, I have realized that Sting has the chance to make my heart unconfused anymore with the way I feel for Natsu. _I hope you can make my heart settle…_

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

First period in room 3-A was homeroom with Mr. Conbolt as their adviser. At exactly 7 in the morning, all students were at class and their adviser is as early as a bird. Mr. Conbolt dropped his things in the teachers table to make the students startled and quiet to focus in front.

"Alright class, as you know, every school year we hold a school festival that would come in four weeks from now. We do this for two reasons, first as a welcome back to you all students and second are to invite incoming new students next semester."

Everyone then cheered as they heard the news. Students knew that when school festival comes, it is a 3 day event and all they do is fun school activities done by different clubs. Mr. Conbolt then continued, "And now, as you all know, junior students always hold important events such as the café, the tour guides, the activities and the play. Each section would be having some events; the three of the events would be helped by the senior, sophomores and freshmen. And sadly to say the play would be on solo flight so only third year students would be doing the play."

Everyone then felt nervous as they heard the events especially for the play event. The play event is one of the high light of the school festival because in the play a lot of comedy happens even if the story is supposed to be emotional.

Mr. Conbolt then cleared his throat as he continued, "All third year advisers had a random raffle draw of events. So far, 3-D is in charge of the café." Students then whispered to each other, "Cana, Jet and Droy would be doing the café…Yes! Free food!" Levy whispered to Lucy and both just giggled as they glanced at each other.

"3-B would be doing the tour guide for incoming new students."

"No questions…Erza" Juvia said as she looked at her two friends. Mr. Conbolt then continued, "And for us…" The adviser then paused as he stared at the paper for a moment. After a look with distress to the paper, he looked at his class.

The class doesn't know the event of 3-C yet so they were nervous to know what they got. The boys were crossing their finger as they hoped they won't get the play, because every year the male always get a tragic part. While the girls were somewhat excited to get the play event because they always wanted to experience the fancy clothing and make-up. And others were just cool like Natsu and Sting.

"For 3-A…our event is… Play"

"NOOOOO!" All the boys screamed except for the two cool teens who just got surprised to their classmates reaction. The girls somehow were all fan girling and excited because finally they get to do some acting and wear some costume for a princess like character.

"Alright boys, just be calm…the play would be an original screen play by your own student council president" Mr. Conbolt said while giving a gesture with his hand to calm down.

"What?! Erza?!" Juvia and others including Natsu started to shout all together asking their adviser. They started to shiver as they imagined how Erza would be during practice. Know too how Erza is so interested in plays.

"Uh…yes…She actually volunteered herself to be the director and we don't have a choice…" Mr. Macao turned around as he shivered to the look Erza gave him a moment before going inside the room. After moments he turned again and faced the students as he continued, "Alright, let us just wait for her to hand the script and give us a slight summary of the play."

Soon enough the door swung open which startled the whole class. A red haired girl stood behind the door then bowed. The adviser then signed to the student to come in and they walked in. The red haired girl walked in with a blue haired male with a tattoo in his face carrying a bundle of papers.

"Good morning 3-A, I am Erza Scarlet your student council president with Jellal Fernandez your vice president." Everyone in class started to tease the two which made the president blush. Jellal on the other hand winked at the president while his faced was being covered by the papers. "Alright! Quite it!" Everyone then startled at the load voice of the scarlet haired girl. "I have here a bowl of names of the characters for the play. I have separated the male characters to the female so don't worry"

As they heard this the boys sighed really deep, "The story is about a princess who was trapped in a castle and two prince are in a somewhat competition to save her. The princess suddenly gets stuck with the two and through that she was able to know them better until she falls for one of the prince."

"That's the basic summary of the play. But to understand better read the script and you'll enjoy it. Acting practice would start tomorrow but this afternoon you would be having script reading with Erza." Jellal said as he lowered the stacks of paper.

After the brief summary of Erza, she walk pass every student handing the bowl to pick a role. Once they got one, they are handed the script given by Jellal.

"Lu-chan! What did you get?!" Levy asked enthusiastically while turning around to face the blonde beauty.

""I don't know, I didn't check yet…for some weird reasons I'm nervous…"

""Come on check it out! I'm one of the fairies who would help the princes." Levy then showed the paper. Juvia who sat in front of Levy stood up and ran to them and told them that she got the role of the fairy as well.

"Come on Lucy-san! Let's know what's yours!" Juvia cheered as she shook Lucy really excited.

"Alright… I hope I get a fairy role as well…" Lucy closed her eyes as she opened the small piece of paper. As it was fully open, she opened her eyes ending it up really wide, wide as a saucer plate.

"L-Lu-chan?" Levy stared for a moment to the blonde then grabbed the paper when Lucy wouldn't respond. Soon enough the blue haired petit shouted what she read, "Lu-chan! You're the princess!"

"Okay…Lucy got the role of the princess. Now can we know who got the role of the two princes?" Erza asked as she stood up in front once again. It took minutes before two hands raised up. One hand was up behind Lucy and the other was on the right side of Lucy. Everyone's eyes roamed around the room to see who the princes were. "Okay! Eucliffe and Dragneel are the princes. Remember you three are the most important character in the play so you must be in the script reading later. SO DON'T YOU DARE DITCH THE MEETING!...and that goes to all cast"

All the students froze in their sit with pale color in their face. Erza who just stood in front and saw their face and not moving, she didn't mind at all. Soon the two student councils bowed down to the frozen adviser and left the room.

"O-okay students… Let us not disappoint your dem-…SC president. Let us all prepre for this!"

"AYE!" Everyone shouted except for a certain blonde beauty who was deeply in thought, _Am I really going to be the princess? And Natsu and Sting would be the prince? The two prince would try to win the heart of the princess…Does this story have to do with me?_

* * *

**-End of Chapter 5-**

**Hey Readers!**

**What do you think? I know it's not what you expect but through this part, they would be able to see the closeness of StingxLucy…NatsuxLucy…NatsuxLissana….**

**Thanks for reading and you can leave some review if you truly liked it…**

**Love,**

**FairyTailxNaLu**


	6. Love you!

**Hey Readers!**

**How was the previous chapter? Are you excited for this new one…Well to give you an idea; it has scenes for two people here. Just watch out who…Then give it a review of what you think…SO I hope you would be excited…Any ways have fun reading the chapter…**

**Love,**

**FairyTailxNaLu**

* * *

**Chapter 6: "Love You!"**

After classes, 3-A had to remain in school to start planning and preparing for the play. Lucy, Natsu and Sting and other cast members had to go to the main auditorium to read the script with their director, Erza.

Everyone was present because they were afraid to be late and they wouldn't want to be in the wrath of the scarlet president. They all gathered in the middle of the room with the chairs formed circled. Erza stood in the middle of the crowd first to give some instructions. Soon she sat down beside Lucy and instructed to start reading the script.

* * *

"Oh Dear Prince Edward, a lovely princess is stuck in a tall tower…" Levy said as she read her line as one of the fairies in her script.

"…"

"NATSU! IT'S YOUR TURN TO READ THE LINE!YOU'RE PRINCE EDWARD" Erza shouted as she didn't hear the next line that was supposed to be said. "Aye!" Natsu startled at first then started looking for the page they were in. Everyone just face palmed while Erza was beginning to give a deadly aura while her nostrils were smoking. Lucy who was seated next to Erza started to get scared, so she whispered loud enough for Natsu to hear, "Page 34!"

"Ah! Thanks!" Natsu thank Luce then started reading his line, "Why is such princess stuck in a tall tower? What should I do to save her in her despair? Dear Fairy of earth?"

"Oh Prince Edward! You must save the princess for she is in real despair…To save her, help her to be out of that doomed castle…Who ever saves her, she promises to marry the prince" Levy answered as she read her script

"Yes dear fairy, I sure would save her from her lonely room…And maybe she is the princess I have been searching for to be my wife!" Natsu replied but after the last word he said he started to shiver like in disgust.

Soon enough, one of their classmates read the narration and said that they will see the scene with the other prince.

"Oh Dear Prince Lucas! A lonely princess is stuck in a tall tower…" Juvia as the other fairy said reading the script.

"Who is this princess, fairy of the water? I must save her then." Sting said his line with total emotionless which caught the attention of the director. "STING! Say it with more EMOTIONS!" Erza pointed to the blonde teen which made him startled. After the scolding, Sting repeated himself and earns a nod from Erza when he said the line with more feelings.

The script reading went on and on. Many of them started to read their lines and exchange dialogues. From time to time, Erza scolded some of them when they don't seem to reach the directors expectation. They were now in the scene of the castle where the princess is stuck, "I, Princess of the lost fairies, is stuck here in this lonely and scary tower because of the curse of an old witch craftsman. He wanted to steal my kingdom, and to succeed he locks me up here…I don't think I will be saved anymore" Lucy as the princess, read her lines with appropriate emotions earning some good reactions from her friend Erza.

Another classmate of theirs read the script, "O dear princess Ayana do not fear for there are two chosen princes to save you from this curse. They shall come as the other fairies have given them warn."

"Alright!" Erza then shouted as the student finishes her line. "Let's call it a day already…We will continue again on Wednesday…"

Everyone then stood up as they started grabbing their things and started walking off the auditorium. Erza gave last reminders to all that they should finish reading the script at home so that on Wednesday, they would do better.

* * *

Students are all going out of the school already and headed to their homes. Natsu in a hurry went out of the school and looked for a missing Blondie girl. He looked from left to right as the students come out. He then saw a blonde walking alone towards his way home. He ran towards her and tried to catch up to her walking. "Hey Luce! Let's walk home together…like the usual!"

Lucy startled at first as she looked at her side and sees her best friend. But then she looked away and looked at her direction, "Whatever…"

Natsu pouted at first as he put his arms behind his head but then changed his expression, "Uh…thanks awhile ago Luce…You saved me from Erza's wrath again" Lucy did not respond as she just continued walking beside him.

"Uh…So…we didn't talk the whole day, isn't weird?" Still Lucy didn't talk but then she slightly nodded just to show she was listening, "Well thank God you find it weird…cause if not you're a weirdo!" Natsu then chuckled to his last word as he saw Lucy gave him a glare knowing Lucy hated being called weird.

The whole walk was somehow awkward for the two because of the time they were just silent. They walked pass the city and finally reached the neighborhood. While they were walking the street towards their houses, Natsu cleared his throat and asked, "Luce? Are you still mad at me?" This caught the attention of Lucy and finally spoke, "M-me? Mad at you? Why?" Lucy stopped as she asked back.

"Uh…well, since Thursday there is some sort of weird tension between us."

"Tension?" Lucy faked giggled at first as she continued her walk. She walked ahead when her expression changed into somewhat guilty. Natsu soon caught up to her and Lucy continued herself, "Maybe not tension…I guess it's just more of misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding? About what? Lissana and me?" Natsu then grabbed Lucy in the wrist to stop her from walking and she looked back at him in the eyes, "I don't know…what you think? I'm here Natsu, it's my corner" Lucy then pulled her wrist away from his grip and turned her back to walk home.

"Uh… Bye Lucy!"

"Take Care!"

"Good night!" Natsu shouted trying to make the blonde turn but she was like a deaf hearing nothing from him. As he waited for her to turn who she didn't, he shouted one last time, "Love You Lucy!" This made Lucy stop but she didn't look back at instant. She stood for a moment before she looked back, seeing her best friend walking his way home already. "You really make me confuse Natsu…"_ You just don't blurt words out like that to anyone…_ She thought as she walked on towards her house.

* * *

**DRAGNEEL RESIDENCE**

As Natsu reaches his home, his father and mother were sitting in the living room talking to one another like a usual couple. "Tadaima(I'm Home!)" Natsu greeted

"Okaeri Natsu-nii!(Welcome home! Natsu-nii!) What took you so long? Did you date again with Lucy-nee?!" A little blue haired girl greeted as she walks close to his brother.

"First thing Wendy… I was in school doing some practice for school festival. Second I wasn't in a date…and third I'm not dating Lucy, its Lissana." Wendy just nodded as she walked away from Natsu and went towards their parents, "I'm sorry…I just got use to Lucy being your special girl…"

"Hey son! I heard you say school festival? So what is your class doing this time?" A red haired lean man named Igneel ask

"Yup, there would be school festival…" Natsu then greeted his mother with smack in her cheeks then sits down across them, "And we will be doing some play…I'm a prince and Lucy is the princess-"

"Perfect! What a perfect couple! SO when is Lucy coming here then?!" A blue haired woman like his sister named Grandine clapped in excitement as she cuts off Natsu

"GREAT! Lucy is your partner!" Wendy added to her mother

"Not quite…There are two princes in the play…So I'm not sure if I would be really the prince for Lucy."

"Oh my…Dear, you must…Unless you want to see some other guy kiss Lucy" His mother then teased him giving off a wicked grin

"NO! No one is going to kiss Lucy!" Natsu then grabbed his bag and went to his room. His mother then added, "Impossible, every love story always ends with a kiss!" This made Natsu even mad. He stumped his feet as he walked upstairs and slammed his door. The rest was just staring at his pissed figure disappear.

"You always know how to tick Natsu…" Igneel whispered to his wife earning some giggles from her

"Well that always his reaction whenever I tease Lucy with other guys…I just wonder, why won't they just end up to one another?"

"Mom… Natsu-nii is quite…thick-headed when it comes to his feelings…Or maybe confused when it comes to Lucy-nee" Wendy said joining in her parent's conversation

"Oh my… my daughter knows more about love than her big brother!" Igneel said before they all started laughing with what he said.

* * *

**HEARTFILIA'S RESIDENCE**

"Tadaima!(I'm home!)" Lucy greeted as she opened the doors to their home. Suddenly another blonde woman named Layla walked towards her and gave a smile, "Lucy, welcome home…Why only now dear? Did you go somewhere else with…Sting or Natsu?"

"Mama! I didn't go on a date…we had script reading for a play. For the school festival…nothing else…and why would you think I would go with any of the two?"

"Oh nothing dear…It's just because Natsu is your usual buddy when you come home later than your after class…And Sting because I know that he is courting you, right?"

"Mom you know its different now with Natsu, he is courting Lissana…And Sting, I'm quite still unsure." Lucy then was hugged by her mother as she walked off to her room. As she settled her things in her room, she headed to her father's office. "Good evening papa…I'm home" Lucy said as she peeked her head in her father's office

"Oh Lucy, come in…I'm sorry I was too busy to greet you downstairs." Lucy's father, Jude Heartfilia said as he stood up from his chair and gave a hug to his daughter

"It's alright papa..Umm papa?"

"Yes dear?"

"Can I ask you something about…l-love? YOU KNOW! Mans point of view…" Lucy asked almost whispering the last wards while looking down. She then looked up to her father's face and gave a nervous smile. Her father gave a slight chuckle before looking back to his daughter with a serious look, "I don't like talking about boys courting you or anything familiar to it…" Lucy got nervous even more know her father is protective to her, "But alright…what is it?"

Lucy then breathed out all the air she kept unconsciously, "I was just wondering…what 'love you' means to men? Is it just like some greeting or a simple way to express themselves?"

"Lucy, those words are never meant just to be a greeting…Remember that…And who ever said that, you have a special place in his heart"

Lucy then nodded to her father as her face turned slight pink, "Your face is blushing dear…he has a special place too in your heart" Jude then walked pass his daughter leaving her with a cute pout in her face.

Before Lucy walked out of the room she smiled to her father's back and thought to herself,_ Papa is simply telling me that Natsu has a special place in my heart and so am I to him…however, Sting already expressed himself to me…Do I pick someone who have a special place in my heart already or someone who deserves to have a special place in my heart…I need to finish this confusion, I'm going to end this._

**-End of chapter 6-**

* * *

**There you have it readers! So who do you think Lucy will pick? If it's Natsu, will she tell him and will she fight for his love against Lissana?! Or is it Sting? Will she tell him that he has a chance that she will say yes to him?**

**Tell me what you think as you give a review…I just want to know what you think friends…**

**Thanks for reading!**

**guest-** i hope i was able to give a little NaLu scenes to you...don't worry this is a NaLu fic

**goldenROseTanya-** i hope you liked it!

serendipitylong- Thank you so much! i really appreciate the the notice of my work...I really do make sure that there won't grammar or spelling error just for all the readers which includes you! THANK YOU AGAIN!

**AND TO ALL READERS! THANK YOU TOO! keep reading!**

**Love,**

**FairyTailxNaLu**


	7. Reward

**Hey readers!**

**SO who did you think Lucy will pick? Her best friend or new friend? I hope you will enjoy this cause I really did…It gave me some sort of happiness, despite of NO NEW episode of FAIRY TAIL… It hurts me so much for no new episode so yeah…Sorry for the drama… **

**Anyways I won't keep you waiting…here is chapter 7!**

**ENJOY!**

**Love,**

**FairyTailxNaLu**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Reward**

It is the last day of the first week of preparation for the school festival play. All the sections of the third year are busy preparing for the said event. However, the section 3-A is the most busy due to the task given to them. They were given the most anticipated event during school festival.

Natsu, who is currently courting Lissana, is quite unable to go out with her and have a date with the white haired beauty. Usuallythey would go out after school or at times Natsu would accompany her going home. But because of the school festival preparations, he can't do all those things with her. But on the good side, he is able to catch up things with his very best friend, Lucy.

"Hey Lissana! I don't think I can accompany you later going home…We got script reading again." Natsu said as he gave an irritated look to the thought of script reading again

"Oh…I was thinking, maybe I could wait for you…and besides I got to tell you something. I guess I can watch you later, right? Lissana tilted her head as she gave a cute smile which Natsu can't resist. Natsu stared at her for a moment before he gave his warm smile, "I'm not sure if you can but sure why not! Then I shall take you home later!"

As Natsu said this, Lissana waved good-bye and turned around to enter her classroom which is just next to 3-B. Natsu just watched her leave as if checking if she will be safe entering their room. As Lissana was walking, she happens to see Lucy walking opposite to her, "Hey Lucy!" Lucy then waved as they just both continued walking.

Soon enough, Lucy saw Natsu standing near the window of 3-B, "Oy Natsu…why you standing still there? Class will start soon, come on."

'Ah! Right…Hey Luce, I won't be able to accompany you later going home…Um, I'll be with Lissana later." Natsu finished before he sat down to his seat. Before Lucy sat down, she faced the pink haired teen, "Oh, it's alright Natsu…Actually you don't need too…I have someone to take me home later…" as the blonde finishes, she finally sat down to her seat. Natsu then bolted from his chair as he heard what Lucy said. He stood in front of her, "What do you mean you have someone to take you home?!"

"Someone is going to accompany me…Like the way you do to Lissana" Lucy then raised a brow to the lad in front of her. "If it's a girl who would accompany you like Levy or Erza or anyone, it's fine with me…But if a guy… NO. I do it to Lissana because I'm courting her…You can't let any guy take you home! I'll take you home instead!"

Before Lucy replied, she shook her head as she looked at Natsu, "He's not any guy…It's Sting, okay?"

"Wha-what?! BUT WHY?! Is he cour-"

"Yes!...he is courting me" Lucy shouted at first but then felt embarrassed as she continued, "I was planning to tell you…but not in this kind of situation and early…Natsu, please…don't-"

"WHAT?! HIM?!" Natsu then slammed his hand to Lucy's desk which startled not only the blonde but even the other students near them. Lucy then stood up in front of him with an irritated look, "YES! I like his company, I want him around me, he takes care of me AND HE MAKES SURE I AM NOT ALONE!...Natsu don't push him away. Don't mind my relationship with him, because I never did to yours."

Lucy suddenly felt weak in her knees so she sat down again to her chair. But she never looked back to Natsu. The pink haired lad was left dumbfounded as if Lucy hit a soft spot in his heart which made him totally weak. He walked back until he hits his chair and fell to sit on it.

* * *

While having class, Natsu can't help to stare at the golden blonde hair of Lucy who was happily and attentively listening to their teacher. As he stared, he fell to a deep thought, _is this the consequence I get if I don't get the chance to spend time with my best friend? Am I starting to lose Lucy? I can't let that happen…I don't think I can handle that if that ever happens. If ever she says yes to Sting, I'm pretty sure she won't have time with me anymore. And I can't take that to happen…It would crush my heart…_

Natsu fell out of his thoughts when he suddenly saw Sting pass a small folded paper to Lucy. He watched her open it and waited for her reaction. Soon enough, Lucy started to giggle first before she looked at the other blonde and nodded.

Seeing that ticked the pink haired student and started to grab the paper from Lucy's hand. With that action, Lucy got surprised when a hand snatched the paper she was holding. She turned her back at instant to see Natsu reading the paper as well. "Natsu! That's mine! Why are you reading it!?" Lucy whispered hysterically which caught the attention of Sting.

"Lunch with me? Then a wink face?" Natsu read out loud good enough for the two to hear him. Sting then stated back with a question, "Yeah…so?"

"Natsu! Mind your own business…" Lucy then snatched the paper back and faced the teacher with a tint of red in her face. Natsu can't believe himself what he just read and saw, his best friend has chosen Sting more than him. He was sure bitter to realize this.

* * *

During lunch time, Natsu spent his break with his friends. Gray, Juvia, Levy, Gajeel, Erza and Jellal were all present in the table. They were all happy eating their lunch. But somehow, a certain blonde was not present. It didn't surprise them because lately, the blonde is always nowhere to be found with them. The only thing that is surprising is that they don't know whom she is with.

"WHAT!? Sting is courting Lucy already? And they are having lunch together?!" Erza asked really surprised to Natsu who was sitting in front of her. Natsu started to tell everything he knew about Lucy early that morning. Everyone was surprised even Levy and Juvia who was close friend to Lucy. There would be times, the two blue haired would agree to whatever Natsu would tell to affirm he was telling the truth. "Since when?!"

"Well from what I remember, Lucy said Sting confessed to her last week…And that she told him just this Tuesday that she is allowing him to court her…" Levy said as she answered the SC president's question. Juvia then added, "She thought of it really hard…she even asked from her parents advice…and from me…Lucky her she has _SOMEONE _courting her."

Juvia emphasized the word someone as she looked at her seatmate in the table whom is named Gray. "What? Are your pertaining me?" Gray pointed himself as he asked the girl looking at him. Soon everyone started to giggle as Juvia bounced her eyebrows up and down to agree to Gary's question.

"Forget that…I'm losing Lucy…What do I do?" Natsu dashed his hand in front of everyone as if sweeping the topic away. All of them in the table eyed Natsu like they couldn't believe what he has just said. Jellal then broke the silence, "Natsu why do you sound like your losing to a competitor to Lucy's heart?"

"Yeah flame-head…we thought you're courting Lissana not bunny girl…" Gajeel added as he tried to tease the serious teen. "What are you people talking about? I am courting Lissana…And I do not sound like I lost to a rival…Its just…it annoys me when Sting is starting to earn her trust"

"Natsu that is the point of courting…You try to earn the trust of the girl you like…That's why you're courting Lissana, to earn her trust to be her boyfriend... you can't stop Sting from doing that" Erza shook her head as she tried to reason out with Natsu's unreasonable complaint.

"You know what Natsu…you really have to clear out what you feel for Lucy…Your both confusing and you're just hurting each other…seriously" Levy said bluntly to the pink head as the others widens their eyes to her. Levy then responded to their action towards her, "What? He needs to know…It's for their sake, we don't want them heart broken right?"

Everyone then fell silent as they stared at Natsu who seems to be in deep thinking with what Levy said. But sometimes, with that look of Natsu, knowing him even with a serious look he did not understand any of Levy's words.

To break the awkward silence, Erza cleared her throat to change the topic and looked at Gray and Natsu, "Boys, we won't be having script reading today. According to Coach Scorpio, the basketball varsity would be having a competition on school festival. So I decided that we should postpone the script reading and let the basketball team practice…So you two should practice! Understood?!"

"YES MA'AM!" Gray squealed in fear answering the terror voice of Erza. But somehow, Natsu just nodded seem not to be affected with Erza.

* * *

The news of the president was told to everyone in the class of 3-A which made the class happy. As all the classes ended, some went home early while others rushed to the gymnasium to watch the practice of the basketball team where most popular and hot students are in.

Lissana went straight to the gym as soon as she knew about the basketball game practice that Natsu would be attending. As she entered the gym, freshmen and sophomores were all fan cheering their crushes in their bleachers that they are sitting. Lissana found a vacant seat in the second floor which where Lucy and Juvia are seated at.

"Hey Lucy! Hey Juvia! Can I sit?"

"Oh sure!" Lucy then scooted to give more space for Lissana to sit. Soon enough, the game practice started. Natsu, Gray, Loke, Jet and Max were the team A while Sting, Hibiki, Eve, Ren, and Lyon were the team B.

The game was lasting already for almost 30 minutes and the score are tied. Natsu wanted to win over Sting's team for he had a personal reason. He knows that Lucy is watching, after all, she always watches their game. But this time, instead of him to invite her, he heard Sting invite Lucy to watch as an inspiration. Hearing his reason made Natsu really annoyed, he even made face behind their back. His personal agenda to win was to make Sting look a loser in front of Lucy after losing a game.

All the girls were fan cheering as they watched the players play really hard in the court. It's 15 seconds to go before time. _15_, the ball was now in the hands of Sting and he is running to their courtside, Lucy suddenly stood up in excitement and shouted, "GO STING!"

_10 seconds left,_ Natsu was able to steal and pass it to Loke who started running back to their courtside. _7 seconds,_ Loke stopped and passed the ball back to Natsu. _5 seconds, _midway passing the ball, Hibiki caught it but soon was stolen by Gray, "GO GRAY-SAMA!"

_2 seconds,_ Gray passed the ball back to Natsu. A second left, _ENGGGGGG!_ The ball was thrown in the air before the time rang and waited for the ball if it would shoot or not.

_SHWOOOSH!_

"AND THE BALL IS IN! TEAM A WINS!" The announcer shouted. The team A cheered to their victory. Lissana ran down to go to Natsu. Lucy and Juvia then walked off next towards the players. "CONGRATS NATSU!" Lissana then leaped to hug Natsu who was covered in sweat. Natsu was able to catch her and landed her down soon knowing he was sweaty.

Lucy was greeting each players a congratulate but she seemed to walked pass her best friend. Natsu saw her and tried to grab Lucy by her wrist but he wasn't able to. He watched her where she headed to and it was Sting. After accomplishing his agenda, he expected some cold reaction from Lucy to Sting, and so he watched them.

Lucy walked towards Sting who had a disappointed look. She stood in front of him with a smile on her face, "What's with the long face Sting?" Sting got surprised as he saw Lucy was now in front of him, "Lucy?! Sorry…I didn't win"

"Why are you saying sorry? I didn't ask you too…"

"But-" Lucy then grabbed the towel Sting was holding and started wiping the sweat off Sting's face. "Uh…No, I smell…What are you doing?"

Lucy then tip toed and kissed his cheek which made the blonde player to blush. Lucy then stood straight in front of him with a tint of red in her face, "That was for your hard work in the game…Good job"

Natsu watched the whole moment Lucy wiped off Sting's sweat in his face and saw Lucy gave a cheek kiss to the blonde. Seeing that scene almost made him weak in his knees. Lissana then waved a hand to his face, "Natsu? Are you okay? What are you staring at?"

"Uh yeah…I'll just take a shower then we can go home."

"Alright then I'll wait for you in the park." Lissana then walked off out of the gym.

Natsu glanced once more to the two blonde who was so sweet to each other. He couldn't take it anymore seeing the two so he walked off towards the men's locker room and took a shower.

As he went in the men's shower room, a wrapped towel was in his waist. The others were still cheering for the victory while Natsu remained silent. Once he found an empty shower room, he stepped in and let the water run down his toned body. After that, he started to talk in his mind again.

_Before, Lucy would always come to me after game to congratulate me but awhile ago, she didn't mind to look at me… She also use to wipe my face and give me a cheek kiss as my reward of hard work in the game…But now, she no longer would do that…And knowing Lissana, she wouldn't do that._

_Lucy did everything to Sting what she use to do to me…I don't know what I'm feeling right now…Am I getting jealous because Lucy didn't even noticed me?_

_Maybe if I was courting Lucy she would give me more appreciation…She'd be a great girlfriend…WAIT! What am I saying?!no no no…I should be minding Lissana._

_I think Levy is right, I really should clear out what I feel for Lucy…I'm just confusing myself who I really love._

* * *

**-End of chapter 7-**

**There you have it readers! I hoped you liked the chapter…CAUSE THIS IS MY FAVORITE ONE!hehe **** Anyways feel free to leave a review of what you think in the chapter…THANKS!**

**Kaze909-Thanks...I hope you enjoy reading my story...**

**GoldenRoseTanya-Did I get what you want?haha...Thanks for reading!**

**And to other readers...THANK YOU!**

**LOVE,**

**FairyTailxNaLu**


	8. Worriedly Happy

**Hey readers!**

**So how did you find the chapter? Anyways, the next few chapters would be about Natsu, so that we could see his side…Anyways enjoy reading!**

**Love,**

**FairyTailxNaLu**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Worriedly happy**

After Natsu took a shower, he dressed himself back to his uniform and headed out of the school. However, he was walking still in deep thoughts. He walked past the park and he seemed to forget something but he can't remember what.

"Natsu! Wait up!"

He fell from his trance and turned around to look at the person who just called him, "Oh Lissana it's you…OH!" His eyes widens as he realized was suppose to meet up with the short haired in the park. Trying to hide his fault he tried to say something, "I-I was…uh…looking for you…"

"You didn't see me? I was just-"

"Sorry…let's go home?"

Natsu didn't want to handle the fault he has done because of his spacing out anymore therefore he cuts of Lissana by asking to go home already. As he invited her to go home, Lissana then embraced his arms and asked, "Before we go home…can we grab something to eat?"

"Uh…sure…how about sushi?"

"Sushi it is!"

Natsu and Lissana then went off to the place where a lot of food stores are at. But knowing Natsu, who loves food, drags the short haired girl to eat sushi in a familiar sushi bar. As they entered, Natsu's mood suddenly changed and cheered, "ALRIGHT! Lissana lets eat here! Their sushis are the best!"

"Really? Is this a popular sushi bar that's why you know this?" Lissana asked as she looked around the place to look for an empty table. "Well not really…Me and Lucy would always eat here after game practices…" Natsu answered as he roamed his eyes around as well to look for an empty table.

Lissana then ended her look to Natsu as if she was uncomfortable all of a sudden, "Oh…So this is yours and Lucy's hang out place?" Natsu was then struck by reality when Lissana mentioned Lucy's name. He suddenly realized he just talked about another girls name, scratch that not just another girl but his best friend. "Well…It is…it's not to-"

"It's fine Natsu…can we eat somewhere else then? Somewhere new to you and me" Lissana then gave a smile before she headed out of the place. Natsu on the other hand, watched his date walk off the place. He looked around the place first and saw his and Lucy's usual seat before he turned around to leave the place too. He was half hearted to leave the place not just because it was a place where he used to hang out with Lucy but because it was his favorite sushi bar.

Natsu didn't argue anymore with insisting the place and just complied with the beauty and went on to another sushi bar. As Lissana found a new sushi bar, she entered at once while pulling her date along. As they were in Lissana then looked at the pink haired date, "Let's eat here! You go look for a table while I order what were going to eat…" Natsu again just agreed and looked for a table to eat and wait for Lissana.

As the two waited for their order, Natsu recalled what Lissana told him early that morning. She told him that she wanted to tell him something important, "Uh…Lissana you said you wanted to tell me something. What is it?" Before the girl could answer back, the food was finally given which caught the attention of the two. As the food was being put in the table, he was looking for a certain bottle, "Excuse me? Didn't we ask for a hot sauce?"

"Oh, I was not told sir…sorry, I'll just get it" The waiter said before he walked back in the kitchen to get one

"Hot sauce? Isn't wasabi enough to spice up your food?"

"Well I like it spicier and hotter…Lucy knows that, that's why she never forgets to ask for it."

"Only Lucy knows that?" Lissana then gave off a curious look which made Natsu feel guilty again in bringing Lucy's name once more in their conversation. Since he felt guilty, he wanted to change topic already so he asked, "You wanted to tell me something, right?"

Before Lissana spoke, she sat up straight then looked at him with a serious one, "Before I say what I should say…I got rules for our relationship…"

"Rules? What for?" Lissana disregarded Natsu's question and continued herself, "First…We should always spend time together…Second, tell each other's problem and third and most important rules…never talk about other girls when were in a date…and that goes for me too"

Natsu felt really confused with the words Lissana is saying. He felt like being scolded by his girlfriend who is not yet his girlfriend. So better yet, to know what was happening he asked, "Wait…are you telling me all these rules because you're my girlfriend now?"

"Isn't that what you want?"

"Yes…but can you clear it out more…"

"Yes Natsu…I want to be your girlfriend!"

For usual guys who court their girlfriend, they would jump in happiness when they hear the girl say yes to their proposal. Guys would hug them real tight and would kiss each other. But somehow for Natsu, everything was loading really slowly. _She said yes…she's my girlfriend now… I should kiss her and hug her…right?_ Natsu thought before he stood up and quickly went to her side and hug her.

Natsu hugged her really tight but Lissana couldn't hug back really tight for she was sitting down when he hugged her. Lissana just giggled how innocent they look as a couple when she suddenly felt Natsu kissed the top of her head. Well as a girl she expected a more intimate kiss from her boyfriend but then she just smiled as she thought how Natsu really is a sweet, innocent lover.

**NATSU'S POV**

As I realized Lissana has finally said yes to my proposal, I rushed to her side to hug her. I hugged her really tight and I felt her arms wrap around my waist to hug back. However, I had this weird feeling inside me. I was feeling kind of uneasy and worried. Then I thought to myself, _our rules in relationship…spend most of my time with her…never talk about other girls which includes Lucy…and tell my problems to her…_

As I thought of all that, I unconsciously kissed her head like I wanted to tell her I can handle the worries I got. Then it hit me, I just wasted the kiss that was supposed to be intimate for us two. The kiss was meant to be in the lips but what kind of kiss did I just give? A kiss in the head?! What a loser I am as a boyfriend.

After we ate at the sushi bar, I decided to bring her home for it was dark already. I didn't want to have a bad impression from her siblings, especially from her scary older sister, Mirajane. As we were now in front of her house, I wanted to kiss her in the lips but something was weird with me…I couldn't kiss her straight in the lips, so instead I kissed her in the cheeks before I said my goodbyes. I know, I'm a pathetic boyfriend…

Going home, Lucy's corner to her house would always go first before ours. So, as I went home, I suddenly stopped in the middle of the street going to their corner. I felt like talking to her, see her and just stare at her. But then again, I don't think it's the best idea…

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Once Natsu entered their house, Wendy came to greet his big brother. "Welcome back Natsu-nii…so how was your script reading?"

Uh…we didn't have one…we had a basketball practice." Natsu replied while he continued his walk towards his room. "If…you had basketball practice…then where is my sushi?!" Wendy said while pouting when his brother looked at her. Natsu had a surprised look when he heard Wendy ask for a sushi take home. Then he realized, he and Lucy would always eat sushi after basketball practice and Lucy would always buy extra sushi to bring home some for his sister. "Oh, uh…We did eat sushi but I was not with Lucy…I was with Lissana and she does not know that we buy extra for you…So sorry." Natsu then turned to walk back to his room when he remembered a new news, "Hey Wendy…Lissana is my girlfriend now…how about a congratulations for me?"

"Oh really…uh…congratulations then…"

"Can you just tell mom, I'm home…Thanks" Natsu smiled at her first before he headed out to his room

As Wendy watched her brother disappear going to his room, she went straight to her mother who was busy making their dinner. "Hey mom, Can I ask you a something?"

"Sure dear what is it?" Grandine then stopped whatever she was doing as she leaned in the kitchen counter where her daughter was standing. "Well…isn't suppose to be a guy really happy and excited to tell everybody about his new girlfriend?

"Why of course! That is what they have been waiting for, a 'yes' from their girlfriend…Why dear?"

"Well, Natsu-nii don't look and sound like it… He just said to me like it was the most ordinary thing to happen…I think he got some problem mom…"

"Are you asking me to help him?" Wendy then nodded as she watched her mother smiled back at her, "Alright…then I shall talk with your brother"

* * *

During dinner, usually the whole family would be talking to one another asking about how was their day. But tonight, the dinner was awkwardly quite even if their dad was trying to make them all laugh which definitely failed.

"Hey son, you alright? You are so quiet...it's not any of your personality" Igneel asked trying to break the silence of his son. "Uh yeah, I'm fine…Mom, great dinner. I'm done" Natsu then stood and left the table without looking at his father was ranting something, "hey! You're not! You usually-" Igneel then was stopped when his wife grabbed his forearm and smiled at him. At the end, they just looked at the young boy who somewhat carried the earth's problem.

Igneel stated as he continued to eat his dinner, "Honey, I think our son has a problem…do you know anything of it?"

"He does but I don't know yet…"

"Well then I'll talk to him"

"No honey I'll do…Mothers knows best…and besides, you just might make fool of his problem which causes more trouble"

"Hey I don't!" Grandine and Wendy then finally giggled at the pouting man.

* * *

**-End of Chapter 8-**

**There you have the latest chapter…I'll be making the new chapter any time soon and it's about Natsu and his mother's talk…**

**As I said awhile ago, it would be a lot of Natsu's side…anyways…Keep reading the story!**

**And thank you for following, the favorites and review…I really appreciate it!**

**AdelaideChrome-well Natsu can't admit anything yet...he is still dense...hehe:)**

**serendipitylong-do still find Natsu cute here?hehe:)**

**GoldenRoseTanya-Well lets try to relax a bit with jealousy when it comes to Natsu...he might explode in no time..hehe:)**

**AskHappyAyeSir-DO NOT WORRY THIS IS A NALU FANFIC...either me, i question myself who am I pairing...But just hold on...through time, you'll see the best side of it...BUT thanks for supporting! I really appreciate it! I also make sure, there would be some NaLu moments and I promise you, after the upcoming chapter...NALU MOMENT IS ON THE HOUSE!Thank you! hehe:)**

**Love,**

**FairyTailxNaLu **


	9. Mother's know best

**Chapter 9: Mother's Know Best**

After their awkwardly quiet dinner, Natsu stayed in his room staring at the ceiling while lying down in his bed. He looked as if he was thinking of something really deep. As he was in deep thinking, suddenly his door opened and revealed his blue haired mother, "Hey Natsu…"

The teen then sat up trying to think what to say back to his mother, "Uh, hey mom…great dinner?" His mother giggled first before she replied, "You said that already…"

"Oh…uh, great dress?"

"Natsu."

The called teen then stopped trying to avoid the thought that his mother is going to ask what his problem was. Usually his mother would come to his room when she notices he has a problem or something bothering him. After all, from time to time, young teenagers need parents' advice.

"Wendy said to me, you and Lissana are official? Is it true?" Grandine asked once she knows that Natsu was serious now and ready to open up. She sat down at the end of the bed when Natsu tried to smile in front of her, "Yeah! Isn't it great?"

Grandine didn't buy the smile her son was giving. Mother's know their children, so she knows when her children smile the real one or a fake one. So Grandine held her son's hand, "But you don't look great…what's the matter?"

"Nothing mom…Everything is fine. Don't worry."

"Natsu, tell me…I'm your mother, I'll listen to you" Grandine gave a warm smile to her son which made him give up his silence. "Did…Did you and dad have any rules as a couple before?"

"Rules? Well…I don't want to call it rules but I and your father had some promises to keep."

"I'm just worried, she had some 'rules' between us…She wants me to spend my whole time with her…But how about my friends?" Grandine then squeezed lightly Natsu's hand and smiled before she answered, "Simple…You can always spend your time with your friends along with her…She's not different from your group anymore…She's part of it now"

"Your right…I guess that will work…But mom…" Natsu stared at his mother for a moment before he continued, "She doesn't want me to talk about any other girls-"

"Of course!-"

"Even Lucy! She's my best friend, that's impossible!"

"It's possible dear…Lissana is your girlfriend, she wouldn't want to hear about other girls…That won't make your relationship happy." Grandine said while she shook her head to disagreement to Natsu's reasons. "But its Lucy…I can't avoid to talk about her…I have spent almost my entire life from now with her…"

"Lucy is your best friend…Lissana is your girlfriend. Dear, you should separate them, you can never brag anyone to each other." Natsu frowned as he looked away from his mother as if gesturing he doesn't want his mother's advise about his problem.

Grandine then continued herself by asking a new topic to him, "I saw Lucy the other day…I think she was brought home by a blonde boy…Do you know him?"

"Hmp! Sting." Natsu said with an irritated voice and face while still looking away from his mothers eyes. "And? Do you know anything?"

"He's courting Lucy…AND I HATE IT!" Natsu shouted as he looked in his mother's eye sure showing some anger in his face. "Natsu…Maybe instead of hating it, why not be happy for her?"

"Happy?! No way…I'd rather see her with Loke than with Sting."

"Dear, she never stopped you when you courted Lissana, KNOWING, Lissana is a good friend of hers…And she never said that she would rather see you with someone else than with Lissana" Grandine squeezed her sons had again trying to give her point, "Let Lucy be happy with Sting…And you, be a good boyfriend to your girlfriend, Alright?"

Grandine stood up from her spot and walked towards the door. She opened the door but did not leave the room yet and instead looked back at her son, "I hope you feel better dear…good night"

As the door closed by Grandine, Natsu dropped himself back into bed and mumbled out some words. He was staring at the ceiling once again when he stated to himself, "Be happy for Lucy…and be a good boyfriend" He shifted his position facing a desk that had a picture of him and Lucy when they were kids, "Maybe that's the right thing to do."

His gaze to the picture was distracted when his phone suddenly rang which made him jump up. He started to rampage his things, bed and study table just to find his missing ringing phone. After a little chaos to his table, he finally saw his phone and answered the call, "Hello?!"

_Oy! You flame butt!_

"Hey Ice princess! What's up?"

_Where the heck were you! ? You missed the victory party we had!_ Gray was the one who called Natsu who was now practically shouting at the other end of the line. "Oh…uh…I went out with Lissana…And…She's my girl friend now. Awesome right?" Natsu replied to Gray while trying his best to give a cheerful tone.

_Yeah sure…but you don't sound like it…Why? What happen?_

"Why do you all people think I have a problem…I'm fine, were fine! Ice cube! I got a question…" Gray tried to answer back but Natsu cut him off with his question, "What would you do if your fan girls prohibited you to talk about Juvia whenever you spend time with them?"

"Huh? Uh…I'd get pissed off? And tell them not to tell me what to do? I don't know! And why Juvia?!"

"Okay…I'll hang-"

"WAIT! Coach mentioned awhile ago that we would be having basketball practice tomorrow at the school gym around 9. Don't be late! You're the captain" Natsu just hummed as a sound of affirmation to what Gray just said.

Soon he hung up the phone and started to look at his phones' gallery. There he found photos of him and Lissana and more of him and Lucy. As he stared at them he realized something and instead of just talking he worked it out. He exited from the gallery files and started to make a message for Lissana:

**To: Lissana**

**From: Natsu**

**Message:** Hey Lissana! I guess I can call you now 'babe'? XD…We got some basketball practice tomorrow, and I want you there…At the school gym 9 am. We can go for movies after…Love you!

**To: Natsu**

**From: Lissana**

**Message:** Sure thing babe! I'll watch tomorrow and we can go on a date after! I'm excited! LOVE YOU!

Natsu stared at her reply to him and nodded to himself, "Well doing the right thing…be a good boyfriend"

* * *

The night was deep already and the Dragneel family is now about to sleep. Igneel who was in the bed reading a magazine stared at his wife who was somewhat distressed with something. Grandine was fixing herself to get in bed but then she was uneasy. Her husband seems to notice and so he asked, "What's the matter honey…It seems like Natsu's problem was passed on to you…"

"Well…not really…I just don't know if I really help our son…He is confused and dense and-"

"Okay I get it…Now what are you worrying about…I'm sure you said the right words." Grandine and Igneel were now tucking themselves under their thick blankets while they converse. Once they were settled, Grandine was in the arms of her husband when she said her worries, "I said to our son that he should be a good boyfriend to Lissana…And try to let go of Lucy"

"Wait…I thought you wanted Natsu and Lucy to end up to each other…"

"I do! But…If our son chooses Lissana, as a mother I should support him…I just want our son to be happy." Igneel then hugged his wife really tight as he whispered to her, "And we will support him to whatever decision he makes…" Their conversation ended as Igneel gave a good night kiss to Grandine in her forehead.

* * *

**-End of Chapter 9-**

**There you have it! I know some of you wanted Grandine to tell her fool son about his true feelings for Lucy…But it seems like, Grandine does not want to make chaos between the three…Any ways Thank you for keeping in touch….NALU shall come any time soon in the next chapters…**

**And just to promote my other stories…people who haven't read DESTINY CALL ...feel free to check it out!**

**THANK YOU AGAIN MY FRIENDS!**

**AskHappyAyeSir- Sorry to disappoint you but Grandine seems to not push Lucy to him...But it's good thing we know she wants them to end up...I hope you don't hate me for that...Hope you still liked it!**

**Fairy x Hunter- Here you go! You you like it!**

**serendipitylong-I'm pretty sure your excited for a NaLu scene...And so I hope you'll like it! But as of now...Hope you enjoy this chapter..**

**Kaze909- Thanks for appreciating the chapters! Hope you will enjoy the coming chapters of this story!**

**AND THANKS AGAIN TO ALL WHO READ THIS! **

**Love,**

**FairyTailxNaLu **


	10. Saturday

**Hey readers!**

**Sorry if it took me so long to update…I know you have been waiting for a NaLu scene, AND NOW I'M GIVING IT TO YOU!**

**I hope you will like this chapter and the next two chapters…I hope I could give a good fluff with the two main characters…**

**I won't keep you waiting so…ENJOY!**

**Love, **

**FairyTailxNaLu**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Saturday**

Early Saturday morning, Natsu woke up for their basketball training in school. He looked better than last night and he seemed to be more energized. As he walked in his room fixing his things, he was muttering, 'doing the right thing…be a good boyfriend'.

As soon as he finished he left the house and walked his way to school. To his surprise, he saw a blonde walking coming from the other corner he was going to pass by. Later that second, he sprints his way to the girl and wrapped his arms around her shoulder, "Ohayo! (Good morning!)"

Lucy groan at the sudden arms in her shoulder and got surprised as she looked at the person, "Natsu?!...O-ohayo…"

"So where are you going? It's too early for you to go shopping…" Lucy then shrugged his arms away and walked on her own side, "I'm not going to shop…I'm going to school"

"School? But I know you didn't join any sport…Not that I'm say-"

"Your right! I didn't join any sport but I can always be an audience…" Natsu then stopped from walking which made Lucy stop, "So you're going to watch Sting…" Natsu's voice suddenly changed into a low tone that could be similar to a disappointed tone.

Before Natsu could shrug the thought, a hand then held his hand and squeezed it a bit, "Hey…Can't I watch my best friend play?" As soon as Natsu looked up to Lucy, the blonde gave a smile that always made him happy.

Lucy started to tug on his hand to continue to walk. As they did, Lucy then embraced his arms and started to walk side by side really close to each other. "We never did this ever since we started to school again…" Natsu said as he glanced at Lucy who was happily walking next to him.

"Well…A lot of things happened lately…But I do miss doing this!' Soon Lucy started to tickle Natsu in his side which made him growl manly moving away from the blonde. They started to tickle each other endlessly until they were in the busy street.

The two best friends were laughing to each other from time to time as they walked on nearing the school. As they did, unconsciously, Natsu started to lance his hand to her which Lucy unconsciously too didn't mind. Soon the two was holding hands really tight when suddenly a voice called out to Lucy.

Before the source of the voice could stand in front of them, the two startled and let go each other's hand. With that action, Lucy suddenly felt coldness in her hands and made her feel disappointed. While Natsu growled to himself as he thought of why holding Lucy's hand.

"Hey Lu-chan! Hey Natsu… you both came here together all the way from your homes?" Levy asked as she stared with curiosity to her two friends. "Well… He saw me walking so we decided to go together…"

Before Levy could respond, Lucy started to pull her inside the school premise and left their athlete friend. The blonde didn't bother to look back as she was starting to get nervous of being caught by their other friends. Natsu, on the other hand, just stared at the two girls that were fast walking away from him. As he was now standing alone, he stared at his hand which held Lucy's hand, "Seriously, I should limit myself from being attached to Lucy so much…I got a girlfriend, and if Lissana see us like that, I'm pretty sure, she would get hurt."

Once he finished scolding himself, he started to walk his way to the gym where his team was to meet up. As he walked he thought to himself, _Lucy's hand are soft…And I pretty much enjoy holding her hand…_

* * *

That Saturday, most of the sport club had practice because each sport had an event in the school festival. So the school seemed quite busy with athletes. But that day became more crowded as some other non athlete students and some outsiders came too to watch the players practice just to see their crushes.

Lucy, Levy and Erza were not different to does students for they went to school early too. They were not students who was going to study but students who would be supporting some particular individuals. Lucy was originally invited by Sting to watch their practice but after that, they had planned to go out. Levy, who is with Lucy, was invited by Gajeel to watch his game. Erza as a supportive girlfriend always came to Jellal's practice in base ball. But currently she is to be found in the Student Council room.

8:50 is in the time of Natsu as he arrived in the gym which made him quite still early. But then there were more early birds than him, so when he arrived, there were some of his team mates already but still chilling out in the bleachers. Natsu sets down his bag and grabbed his jersey and changed his shirt.

Knowing Natsu having a well-built body made the fan girls to scream in excitement as they saw his mouth-watering abs. Lucy who was in the gym as well was exactly in front of him just two rows away from the boy. She was pledged with a full view of her best friends body when suddenly Natsu greeted her, "Oh Luce…I didn't notice you…Sorry if I changed in front of you, but you saw me more than once anyway…"

"H-huh? Don't worry…I didn't see anything…"

"Oh…Okay" Natsu then turned his back to her but he had a confused look when he thought to himself, _sure…she didn't see me half naked…that's why she is blushing…_

As soon as Natsu turned his back, Levy came to sit next to her friend who was blushing all by herself. "Lu-chan, I know you're not weird or anything…But why are you blushing by yourself?"

"H-h-he just changed in front of me…" Lucy stuttered showing she was still surprised by what happened to her. Levy who was so confused asked once again, "Who?"

"Na-Natsu…and he said he didn't notice me…Seriously?! Wouldn't he notice a person in front of him?!"

"Lu-chan…You have seen him butt naked before…Second Year? Gray pulling his trunks during swimming class?" As Levy tried to make Lucy recall that incident, Lucy got surprised as she suddenly flashback with that and stated back to her blue haired friend, "Oh my gosh! You still remember that! Why would you remind me of that?!"

Levy just laughed herself out as she looked at the face of her blonde friend. She couldn't hold her own laughter anymore as she held her stomach and tried to breathe the proper way. As her laughs died, she looked at her and said back, "I made you remember that because you were blushing over a half naked body? Come on…I know you have seen more than that!"

With the last sentence of Levy, Lucy became even redder as she admitted to herself, she has seen his body more than once. She actually saw the progress of the body of Natsu since they were kids and she sure admits his body was one of the hottest.

The two ladies got distracted as a whistle was blown really loud. Natsu as the Team Captain signaled all the basketball players to set now in front of him as they were about to start their warm up. Natsu assigned Gray and Sting to lead the team in warming up but then Natsu didn't see Sting in the crowd yet. He then noticed another blonde standing in front of Lucy, "Hey Sting! Get your ass in here! You are to lead us in warm up!"

Sting peeked in his shoulder as he saw Natsu shouting at him. Once the scolding ended, he looked back at Lucy, "Sorry Luce got to go…"

"Good Luck!" Sting then turns as he hears Lucy giving him a great respond. Soon enough, Sting stood in front of them all and started to warm up with everybody else.

Levy and Lucy watched the players do some stretching when suddenly Lucy asked Levy without leaving her gaze to the players, "Hey Levy, aren't you gonna watch Gajeel play baseball?"

"Yeah I will…their practice don't start earlier than 10 and I'm pretty sure he is still at home, sleeping." Levy replied without taking her eyes off the players as well but at the same time she giggled with the blonde. "Isn't Juvia going to come? After all Gray is here…"

"From what I know, she is having a training with Coach Aquarius for swimming. All students who are in sport are in training…"

* * *

While Natsu was doing his own warm up and at the same time watching his teammates do some as well, he was looking for a certain white short haired girl in the gym. But as his eyes roamed around the place, he didn't find her and instead his gaze went to a blonde girl. He stared at her sitting next to his friend too, Levy. Unconsciously, he walked towards them and greeted, "Hey… Hope you're not getting bored, Ladies"

"You just sound like a flirty Natsu!" Levy said before she started to giggle with Lucy who had a tint of red in her face. "Why you even here? Aren't you supposed to be doing what they're doing?"

"I'm the Captain…I can be exempted from that…But I'll do it later"

"Lu-chan here is watching Sting! After all, he invited her to watch…I'll be leaving soon, coz I'll be watching Gajeel" Levy then opened a new topic which made the captain stiffen. Natsu then faced the two ladies, "Sting." He raised his brow as he repeated the name Levy stated at first

"And of course, I wanted really to watch everybody…not just him…" Lucy added as quick as possible just to make sure Natsu won't feel _jealous_. After all she knows now how Natsu would react if all she is doing now is for Sting.

Natsu wanted to open up a new topic but suddenly he felt coward telling her about him and Lissana. He was muttering words only him could hear which made Lucy curious, "Do you want to say something?"

"H-huh? No…I'll be heading back now" Natsu then turned his back quickly so that Lucy would not persist him to tell something he was suppose to say. His courage to tell his best friend about having a girlfriend now was deflating so fast that his throat was getting dry. _Some other time maybe…I just can't tell her about me and Lissana…just not now_, Natsu thought to himself as he stood at everybody.

* * *

During practice, Natsu kept on glimpsing on Lucy to check on her. And every now and then, she had a smile on her face while watching. "Oy Captain! Who are you looking at?" A familiar voice asked Natsu. He replied to the known guy without looking, "Juvia."

"Where?! Where?!"

"Gotcha! I know you're expecting her to watch you play…But to bad Gray, she can't because she is an athlete just like you…You don't have your number one fan…" Natsu said as he turned to face him and soon joined his other team mates. Gray came behind Natsu and gave a light slap in the head for fooling him and telling him exactly how he felt. After all Gray really appreciate Juvia's cheer, _I miss Juvia…what's wrong with me…_

Time came flying and Levy had to leave to go to the field and watch the baseball practice she was invited by Gajeel. "Lu-chan, I have to go…Gajeel might be in the field already, and you know how Gajeel hates waiting."

"Sure…But can I come with you? Just wanted to check out the baseball practice too…After all I haven't seen one" Soon the two beauties headed out of the gym and left for the field.

* * *

**-End of Chapter 10-**

**So readers? What do you think of the fluff in the beginning? Was it too obvious or was it a fail? I got to know what you think cause I don't know to myself if that was a good one…**

**Expect more NaLu scenes in the next two chapters, and I hope I would give justice to it. I just really want it to be a perfect scene…**

**Anyways Thank you for following, favorites and giving it reviews!**

**GoldenRoseTanya- did I surprise you? I hope in a good way! It's been a long time since I made a fluffy scene:)**

**AskHappyAyeSir- So what do you think? Did I satisfy you with these scenes? After all I gave you alot of disappointment with Natsu...But sad to say, he is still oblivious with his feelings-BUT! expect him to be more conscious about his actions towards Lucy. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**

**Kaze909-AWWW! Thanks! I really appreciate that! I hope you enjoyed this one...And like what I said, he is still dense with his true feelings...But don't worry, he is quite aware now about it... Don't lose hope! :)**

**serendipitylong- Well Grandine might be not on our side YET...But I hope you like this chapter...Natsu in this one is quite bold for acting that way... He is more of acting before thinking...**

**AND TO EVERYONE OUT THERE READING,**

**Thank you so MUCH!**

**Love,**

**FairyTailxNaLu**


	11. the search

**Hey readers!**

**Sorry if it took me so long to update... I had a problem with the computer and eventually I'm using a different device to create this chapter...**

**I'm really sorry...but i hope you enjoy this chapter that I made for you my dear readers!**

**love,**

**FairyTailxNaLu**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The search**

Before Levy and Lucy came straight to the field, the two beauties had a trip to the comfort room. Levy wanted to make herself pleasant and fresh when she faces the iron steel baseball player. "Lu-chan, aren't you going to prep up yourself?"

"No thanks...I'll just wait for you outside, okay?" Soon Lucy went out of the room and stood a yard away from the comfort room. She somehow expect Erza to pass by when suddenly everything to her went dark.

Levy took a good ten minutes to beautify herself before she stepped out of the room. As she was now standing outside of the room, she started to look around where Lucy would stand and wait for her. But to her surprise the blonde is no where to be found.

The blue haired teen was starting to feel anxious and restless as she tried to wait for Lucy thinking she might have gone somewhere to get something. But as time tick, she was feeling something is wrong but she tried to ignore it. When Levy can no longer wait, she decided to check the SC Room hoping the blonde would be there to hangout with Erza. But as she reached the room, Erza was now locking the office, "Erza, did Lucy come here?or do you know where she went?"

"No...I haven't seen her yet this morning...why? you kinda look restless"

"Well...I was just with Lucy but I went to the CR when she waited outside...But then she's not there anymore... I'm sort of having a bad feeling about it."

"Maybe she's playing tricks on you...look just calm down, and we'll see her...come on the baseball practice is sure starting already."

"You go ahead, I'll just look for Lucy...If ever you see her can you call me?" Erza then nods before they went off opposite direction.

Levy started her search by going back to the gym. But no avail, the blonde is no where to be found. She then decided to go outside and went ahead to the swimming pool. There she found her friend, Juvia Lockser. Juvia was in the middle of training when she approached the athlete, "Hey Juvia, have you seen Lucy? or did she ever came here?"

"Juvia haven't seen Lucy-san yet... I haven't seen her pass by either even though I'm standing here almost the whole time. What's happening? you look terribly worried."

"I have been looking for her everywhere but I can't find her...favor? if ever you see her can you give me a call?"

"Sure, I'll call you as soon as I spot Lucy...I have to go Levy, coach might get mad" Soon enough Levy bid her good bye and went on with her search. Levy was really now frustrated in finding her friend.

As she walked back inside the campus, she hissed to herself, _Lucy where are you?!_

Soon enough she found Natsu stepping out of sports faculty. She ran to catch him and get to talk to him. She called out his name which made him turn and see her running toward his direction. "Natsu! have you seen Lucy in the gym or anywhere in school?"

"No... I thought she is with you, cause I saw you two went out at the same time..."

"We got separated and I can't find her...Natsu you got to help me find her, I have a bad feeling about it."

"Of course! okay...um...go to the gym, ask for Sting's help...I'll start looking for her." Natsu and Levy then ran off opposite direction to do what needs to be done.

* * *

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted as he walked in the empty hallways where their classes are being held. He checked every room just to be sure and every corridors he passes by. But still no sign of a blonde teenager.

"Lucy! where are you?!" he continued to walk towards the activity hall. The activity had four rooms that were really creepy and old. The kitchen, sewing room, art room and storage room. All of these room are to be located in the old building. The school advices not to use the rooms anymore because alot of incidents happen, like students getting locked inside of the room, old structure falls, electric problems and many more.

Even Natsu and Lucy had an experience being locked inside the kitchen room but luckily, there are janitors who still pass by to double check those rooms. And for that experience, Lucy really hated being stuck in old and abandoned rooms where no light exist.

"Lucy! come on! if you can hear me, show up already!" Natsu shouted getting frustrated as well with the thought Lucy might be in danger like what Levy thought. Before he can call out again, he heard a sudden banging of a door.

_**BOUG!**_

_**BOUG!**_

_**BOUG!**_

Natsu turned around to find the source of the sound. But the sound disappeared and he thought it was his imagination. Before he can move on he heard the sound again which made him sprint fast thinking it might be Lucy.

_**BOUG!**_

_**BOUG!**_

_**BOUG!**_

As Natsu stood in front of the door, it hit him that the room in front of him was the most despised room of Lucy...the storage room. "Lucy! are you there?! wait! I'll save you!"

The door of the storage room is not like any wood doors... it is made with metal which makes it impossible for him to break. The door was being locked by chains and padlocks which he has no key for. The office where all keys are being kept are sure to be closed because its a saturday. And with all that facts he is having trouble saving her. "Luce! do you have like a hair pin there? or something similar to it?"

He couldn't figure out what Lucy was trying to say because the sound was just like a muffled one. He took that as a yes as soon as he saw a pin was beginning to appear under the door. When he can grab it, he work quickly trying to unlock the door. At some point, Natsu was an expert opening locks that restrain them from entering a prohibited room.

_CLICK!_

Natsu has finally unlocked the door and soon took out the chains and swing open the heavy metal door. As soon as it opened, the bright light entered the room and illuminated the blondes figure being a captive.

Natsu rushed to release Lucy from a tight rope in her wrist and untied the blindfold in her eyes and handkerchief in her mouth. As soon as Lucy fixed her gaze to her savior she wrapped her arms to his neck and cried in the nook of his neck. Natsu who felt glad having her in his arms again rubbed her back to calm her down. "You're safe now...You're with me"

"I'm so scared Natsu... don't leave me"

"I won't...I'll always be here...I'll hug you tight...okay?"

Natsu waited for her to respond but she never did. As he tilted his head to check Lucy, he found her asleep with a peaceful look in her face as if nothing happened to her. Natsu smiled to the image he is seeing, Lucy in his arms. Soon he put his one arm under Lucy's knee and carried her away towards the clinic.

Lucy being carried gently, wrapped her arms tightly to Natsu's neck and laid her head to his chest and whispered softly, "Thanks Natsu..." and before she can drift off to sleep, she felt warm lips in her forehead.


	12. weekend pain

**Hey reader!**

**Sorry if its quite long before I updated, I was planning of updating every other week, so I hope you would bear with me...Anyhow, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Love,**

**FairyTailxNaLu**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Weekend pain **

**Lucy's POV **

_I am standing alone in a dark room, and I can't see anything, no people, no chairs or tables, no noise even the tick of the clock, nor my breathing. "Anybody there?! Hello!"_

_As I called out, three shadows appear in front of me and it terrified me so I started to run, run somewhere I don't know._

_I kept running and the shadows was still trying to catch me until i tripped to a big root of a tree, where am I? a forest? As I looked back, the shadows was in reached to me, I wanted to scream and cry when suddenly I felt warmth in me like someone was keeping me safe. Then I heard a voice, "Luce..." I know whose voice, Natsu._

Before I opened my eyes, I felt a lite squeeze in my hand. I wanted to know who is staying by my side in times of pain, of course him. "Natsu..."

"Hey, you're awake...do you feel better now?" I gave him a slow nod as I tried to answer back. As he saw me nod, he gave me his warmest smile and I happen to smile back.

"I'll just make a call to Levy, okay? She was sickly worried of you." Natsu didn't wait for me to talk back as he stood immediately and put his phone in his ear.

I stared at the back of Natsu while he was giving a call to Levy. I heard him say things about me, "Yes Levy, she's fine...we are at infirmary"

"No...she just woke up...resting"

"Alright, we'll be just here"

Soon enough, Natsu puts his phone back to his pocket and sat in the chair next to my bed. "Natsu...what happened to me?"

"Well, besides from passing out and have some little nail scratches in your arms and face, I don't know really. But I found you in the old storage, how did you get there?"

I looked away from him and stared at the ceiling and repeated what he said, "Old storage? I'm not quite sure...all I remember is that I was waiting for Levy when suddenly I was blind folded and dragged. I just heard them say something about me stealing Sting away from them. And I was flirting him so much." I suddenly felt tears gather up in my eyes when I felt warm hands in mine. "Do you recognize any of their voices?" He asked me once I looked at his way, "No...but they sure sound like sophomore and freshmen..."

"They could only be his fans...Sting is going to-!" Natsu suddenly tightens his grip to my hand. I held his hand quickly because I'm sure he would walk out and get mad, "Natsu, don't get mad at him."

"What?! No! He is respon-!"

"I'm sure he doesn't know anything about it... its not like he wanted it to happen to me."

"Still!"

"Please Natsu...don't, for me..." I stared at him and grip his hand to mine to make sure he understands that I want him to stay next to me. Soon enough he looked way from me and stated, "fine...for you" I'm sure that was not what he wanted to say but I'm happy he agreed to me. "Thank you"

Before Natsu could respond a familiar voice called out for me, "Lu-chan! Are you alright?!"

"Levy...yes I'm all better now...don't worry" Levy sat on the chair where Natsu used to sit and soon she grabbed my hand. But before we could converse, Sting came next and called me, "Lucy!" Before he could reach me, I got surprised when a harsh voice shouted, "YOU BASTARD! COME WITH ME!"

"Natsu no!" I cried out as soon as I saw him drag Sting out of the infirmary. Despite his promise to me, I know I can't stop him when he is serious.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

"You bastard! If you can't protect Lucy, then stay away from her!" I shouted at Sting once we were out of the infirmary. I know I promised Lucy not to get mad at him but i just can't contain my anger once I saw him. My blood is just boiling up once I think of his violent fan girls.

"What are you talking about man?!" Sting said to me which brought me back to senses, and soon enough I was mad again, "Your freaking violent fans did this to Lucy! Drag her in the abandoned storage and left her with scratches in her arms and face!"

"What?!"

"I always made sure she won't be hurt by those fans girls of mine! but you?! If you can't handle them, then let go of Lucy! She don't deserve a guy like you!"

I got surprise by how Sting reacted to me, he laughed at me then gave me a serious look, "Don't act like you're her boyfriend...because from what I know, you are her friend _only... _so don't tell me I don't deserve her!"

"You got some guts telling me this?! do you-"

"Yes I got some guts to stand and fight for Lucy...but you? you can't even tell her about your relationship with-"

"The fu-!" I was about to land a punch in his face when a familiar voice called out my name. I turned my back and saw Lissana approaching us, and I literally froze as she finally stood in front of me.

"Natsu? Are you two fighting?What's happening here?" As she asked me, I still couldn't move nor talk, luckily Sting spoke up first, "Were not fight, just discussing...I'll go inside"

And later that, he left me with Lissana with a curious look. I know I should tell her about Lucy, but telling her about what me and Sting talked about would be kept to ourselves. "Natsu, why are you here? Is anyone hurt? Are you hurt?!"

"Not me...It's Lucy."

"Lucy?! oh my! where is she?!" And with that she went inside, thank goodness no questions about what me and Sting talked about. Because if she did ask, i don't know what to say.

As I entered back in Lucy's room in the infirmary, I saw Lissana is standing at the end of the bed having a conversation with Lucy. I stood next to my girlfriend and it surprised me when she entwined her hand to mine, I squeezed a bit back as I look at her, "Babe, I think we should go ahead, to let Lucy rest..."

"Babe?" I heard Lucy ask, then I realized, Lissana just called me 'babe' and I haven't told Lucy about me and Lissana. "Yeah...haven't Natsu told you guys yet that we are dating already?"

"B-b-babe, I just didn't get the chance..." curse me! for stuttering

"Oh my congratulations!" Levy greeted us and soon she hugged Lissana and gave me a high give. I just gave back a smirk as I look at Levy then looked at Lucy. And her face expression changed, somewhat hurt?

"Guys, we'll go ahead...We got first date ahead of us." and with that Lissana tugged me out of the room. I tried to look back to Lucy but she looked away and kept her gaze to Sting's hand. And after that I can't see her face anymore.

* * *

**Levy's POV**

As Lissana said that they were going ahead, I can't help to look at the face of Natsu. _Am I just imagining things or does the face of Natsu really looked like he didn't want to leave?_

And as I saw his, I tried to look at the expression of Lucy, _I'm pretty sure she felt hurt when she knew Natsu is no longer 'free'. But I can see, she doesn't want to see them together in front of her despite wanting Natsu to just stay with her._

As the two left, I knew the atmosphere in the room has changed, and I know exactly why. I then looked at Lucy who was just gazing at Sting's hand, she was having a pool of tears in her eyes trying to stop them from falling.

I then realized, _who are they trying to fool? Me? us their friends? I don't think so...they are trying to convince theirselves that they are not in love with each other...therefore, they are trying to fool themselves. But one fact that I know, you can never fool your feelings, even if you try to love someone else._

**-End of Chapter 12-**


	13. thank you

**Hey readers!**

**I'm sorry if it took me so long to update this story, I just had some activities that consumed most of my time. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reading it and hope you can leave a review to it so that I know what you think of the story so far.**

**And by the way just want to advertise my other story, **_**Our summer love story **_**is out and I hope you support it too the way you support this story. If you got the chance to read destiny call, its just the same, I just changed the title. And to those who haven't read it yet, try it! And hope you'll like it.**

**Love,**

**FairyTailxNaLu **

* * *

**Chapter 13: Thank you**

Second week of preparation for school festival started with a blur to most students. Especially for students in 3-A. They started Monday with reading scripts while doing some possible actions that they would do in the actual play. They took the advisers time to practice with Erza for she is the director and script writer of this year's play. And with her appearance, each student are really participating because they didn't want to be under Erza's wrath.

Lucy who is in her seat in class watched her other classmates do some actions and read their lines. And as of now, Natsu and Levy are in the scene and at times, Lucy sees Natsu being scolded by the red haired teen. As she stares at them, she suddenly spaces out and recalled what happened to her last Saturday. _Last Saturday, I was like kidnapped by my own schoolmates and dropped me in the old storage room. Because of Natsu, I was saved from that room. He is my protector and savior in times like this even if...Lissana now is his girlfriend._

She returned to herself once someone held her hand. She jumped to her seat and saw Sting was looking at her, "Hey you look like spacing out...Are you alright?"

"Huh? Y-yeah...I'm fine...thanks for checking on me."

"Sure, if you need anything." Sting then stood up as soon as Erza calls out him for it is his turn to do his lines. Lucy just watched him walk in front when she glanced at Natsu walking out of the room, "I haven't thank him yet for saving me again...maybe later."

* * *

That afternoon, after classes, 3-A went straight ahead to the main auditorium. Some of the students in there were the actors, some the design team. The actors were up in the stage while others were down doing the props, backdrop and painting.

Erza's main focus was the students on stage. She was watching and directing them what to do at the same time. But from time to time, she gave instructions to the design team.

"Natsu! Say the lines clearly! I barely understood you!" Erza shouts to the called teen every time he was in the act.

"Sting! Don't eat your words! or I'll eat you!" And Sting is one of the most called as well besides from Natsu.

Scenes after scenes, they were now finally in the scene where the two prince's was about to confess to the princess. "Alright! Natsu and Sting! this is the part where both of you are going to confess. Sting, your first."

The two boys then nodded and started to look for their lines in their script. But before Sting could read his lines, Erza announced again, "Oh I forgot to tell you, you are not going to use those lines...instead, I want you two, to make an adlib on your own. I want it to be realistic...okay? start."

And with that the blonde boy started to think really hard because he was to start off. Minutes has passed and finally he cleared his throat and talked, "Princess Ayana, I cherish every moment I spend with you. You make my heart race ever time you smile..."

While Sting is delivering his adlib confession to Lucy, Natsu on the other hand was mimicking the blonde boy. He was doing it privately by turning his back to everyone. But he didn't know, a certain blue haired athlete was at the back stage and watched his silly actions.

"Alright! Natsu, your turn..." Erza shouted as she glances from the script she was holding to the actor. But then it seems, Natsu wasn't listening so soon the redheaded girl walked towards him while rolling the script.

* * *

_**SLAP! **_

* * *

"OWW! what was that for!?"

"I said your next! weren't you listening?! obviously not!" Natsu then scratched the spot that Erza hit once she walked back to her chair. As she sat down, she signaled him, "Go Natsu...start your adlib"

Lucy watched every moment that was happening right before her eyes. And as Erza signaled Natsu to start,she looked at him and grin. But suddenly felt weak when Natsu stated something, "What do I say her?"

* * *

_**SLAP! **_

* * *

"Alright lets take a break... Goodness Natsu! do something!" That was the last word before Erza went off to get some drink outside the auditorium. Natsu, who got hit in the head once again by the script thrown by Erza sat down at the stage with a bump in his head. Levy and Juvia came to sit next to him and handed a pack of ice.

"We're really sorry in be half of Erza...I hope your not pissed or anywhere near it..." Levy started as she stared th big bump on his head. Juvia adds, "You know Erza... Erza might be just stressed out"

"Don't worry guys...I'm not mad or anything...but I just wonder, that script didn't felt like paper! it felt like-"

"Metal...we know" Levy and Juvia unison while nodding to the pink head. But another voice joined them. And the three then saw Lucy sat down next to Natsu and grabbed the pack of ice and did it herself. "She had that kind of script because she was training at the same time...paper mixed with metal"

"Is that even possible?!" Natsu screamed in terror as he looked at his best friend, "I have no idea actually..." Then the four teenagers started to laugh with the weird idea. As thdir laughs died down, Levy and Juvia volunteered to buy them drinks which the two gladly accepted. Soon the two bluenettes went off to buy.

Lucy who ws patting Natsu's head with ice became silent as they just sat down next to each other. Somehow, it was awkward for them two. Natsu couldn't hold it and cleared his throat to start a conversation, "I thought you would be with Sting?"

"huh? uh...he went to buy some drink. He'll be back soon..."

"Oh." Awkward silence then came back but not too long for Lucy cleared her throat this time and began, "Uh...Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"I just...uh..."

"You just what?"

"Wanted to say thank you..." Lucy then stops patting his head and brought the ice to her lap and tightened her grip to it. She froze her self and waited for him to reply, "for what?" Lucy then looked up to his black eyes then lowered her head again and said, "For saving me last saturday... I thought to myself, I haven't thank you yet, so-"

"You don't have too..." This surpised the blonde beauty so he continued himself, "I'll always save you...because you sure are thr most important person to me." Natsu finished himself while eyeing Lucy. Unconsciously, Natsu was bringing his face near Lucy while staring at her lips when suddenly Lucy asked, "How about Lissana? isn't she important too?" As she looked up to look at his face she got surprised at how close his face to her. When he suddenly moved back. He felt wrong and looked away from her, "She is important as well...cause she is my girlfriend."

As Natsu said the last word, the word 'girlfriend' echoed in Lucy's ear. And with that she stood up quickly and walked away, "Luce! where are you going?!" Lucy had her back to him when she replied, "I'll go find Sting now..."

"But-!"

"I just came here to say thank you...And I did it, so I'm going." Lucy then walked off and left the doors of the auditorium. As the doors closed, she fell to the wall and slide down as she felt weak. She gripped her hand to her chest near to her heart and uttered, "Why do I still feel hurt whenever he mentions Lissana as his girlfriend?! why can't I be like our other friends, who are happy for them?! I should be the first happy person for him coz I'm the best friend!"

Before she knows it, tears kept on running to her cheek. She wanted to burst with all the feelings she was having. She closed her eyes and held her knees to her chest and hid her face between it. She then thought to herself, _Why can't I be happy for him?!...I want to be happy for him...but I can't because I want to be more than just the best friend._

* * *

**-End of chapter 13-**

**Thanks readers for reading the latest chapter, I hope you enjoyed it despite with a sad ending for Lucy in this chapter. To up lift you, well Natsu is going to realize some things...And I bet it has to do with Lucy.**

**THANKS AGAIN FOR READING! Hope you can leave a review to don't forget to read OUR SUMMER LOVE STORY...it's another NaLu story of mine.**

**THANKS!**

**Love,**

**FairyTailxNaLu**


	14. Adlib

**Chapter 14: Adlib**

Weeks has past so quick for Natsu since the day Erza told them that the princes' have to do an adlib line in confessing to the princess. The coming week is the start of the school festival on Wednesday. And what stresses him most is that he hasn't made any good adlib for that specific scene.

In every practice and rehearsal, each student in 3-A sees Natsu being slapped by Erza's special script for not having an adlib. Erza herself also worries already for the pink head but she worries more about the play. She has warned the pink head already that by Sunday she would be checking on the progress with the making of his adlib. And unfortunately, weeks, days have past and there is still no progress ever since the two words was written, "Princess Ayana".

"What am I going to do?! Sure Erza would be calling tonight! I still don't have a third word!" Natsu shouted as he pulled his hair with frustration. After pace walking in his room, he stood still and stared at the ceiling as if he found the right answer to his problem, "That's it! I'm gonna ask for their help!"

* * *

"MOM! DAD! WENDY!" Natsu shouted as he ran down stairs coming from his room. He ran towards the living room where his family was playing scrabble. They were all happy and excited when suddenly the pink head stood in front of them and accidently hit the table. "AWWW! NATSU!/NATSU-NII"

"Ouch! Damn it! Mom, Dad, Wendy…I need help"

"Help!? We won't help you!" Grandine shouted as she glared up at her son. Natsu just stood there and gave a bizarre look but then shrugged it off and looked at his dad and sister. "Come on guys, I really need help."

"And what made you think, we're going to help you?!" Grandine shouted once again as she sat down in the couch behind them and started glaring again at the teenage boy. To keep calm Grandine, Igneel cleared his throat and ask. "Why do we need to help you? You said once never to mingle in your private life…"

"This has nothing to do with my private life…And you're going to help me because I'm your son and Wendy, I'm your big brother…"

"You are no longer my son! You destroyed our game!" Grandine shouted

"Mom…It's just a game" Wendy said as she gave up trying to fix the messed up scrabble for her mother. "But I was winning!" The family just gave a snooping look to her and waited for her to explain her behavior, "What!?"

"Okay son, what is your problem that you needed our help?" Igneel asked as he sat next to his wife and crossed his arms in his broad chest. "Is it about Lucy-nee?! It will be exciting!"

"Lucy is you talking about?! Are you going to ask her out already?!"

"WOAH! Guys! Calm down!..." Natsu raised his hands in surrender to the rants his mother and sister was blabbing about. "Okay, it's not really about Lucy but I have to make an adlib confessing to 'princess Ayana' who is _played_ by Lucy…"

"COUNT ME IN!" Natsu's mother shouted enthusiastically as she raised her hands in excitement. Soon enough Natsu started getting papers and pens to start taking down words his family was suggesting.

As the whole Dragneel family was now bonding, the family was time to time laugh with one another. They shared laughter and at times Natsu brawled at them for not taking him seriously. But despite that, after a good 45 minutes, Natsu was able to hold an index card that contains words that he might be embarrassed to say during the play.

He tried to evaluate the adlib once again but then to his terror he found it more ridiculous. As he kept on reading and reading, his phone suddenly rang and answered it carelessly, "Hello…"

"_Natsu, I'm hoping you would be telling me good news."_ The voice in the other line said with authority

Natsu suddenly froze in his seat as he heard the voice. He checked his phone who called him and he started to feel goosebumps as he saw the name ERZA. "U-uh…Erza…you called!"

"_Yes…Didn't I tell you I was going to call you?"_

"Y-you told me…I got surprised."

"_Is that how you make an excuse for telling me you still don't have an adlib?"_

"NO! of course not! I have one…Just not sure if it's good enough…"

"_Okay read it."_

"W-wha-what?"

"_I said, . ."_

"S-sure…just a sec."

Natsu then puts down his phone to his lap and stared for a good 5 seconds at the index card. "Good luck to me…" He then brought back the phone to his ear and cleared his throat before he started reading _some_ words. "Princess Ayana, the most beautiful lady in my eyes. Youuuuu….uh…make each day…uh…great? Ayeeeee…would love toooooooooo…uh…wait."

"_Wait?"_

"No wait as in, I'm trying to read my messy hand writing…"

"_No it's okay…It's good at least you have more than two words. I'll be just expecting that whole during the play. Bye."_

And the call ended. Natsu finally was able to breathe deeply as he was able to hide his phone away from his sight. He looked again at the index card and said to himself, "I'll just keep you in hand."

* * *

Monday came and students were somewhat restless as they were feeling the excitement for the upcoming school festival on Wednesday. All students seemed to be just relax during school hours, and Natsu and the boys were not exempted from it.

As Natsu realized that the index card he has made with his family was not going to be his best adlib. He decided to ask help from his friends, specifically from the boys. Surprisingly, Gray, Gajeel and Jellal helped him in making the adlib. They spent their whole break time in the gym making an adlib at the same time playing basketball.

When the day has finally ended, he spent some time in the library trying to comprehend the paper he has written with the guys. And eventually he banged his head to the table in frustration when he got nothing useful. "Seriously?! Why did I ask for their help?! I can't say in the play, 'Princess Ayana, you're damn sexy and hot…Come and kiss my fucking lips so we could start making out!"

_**SSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH!**_

"Sorry…"

* * *

Tuesday came and the pink head decided to ask the girls if they could help him in making the adlib. He was pretty much excited to ask them because finally he will be able to see Lucy but when he met the girls the blonde was not there.

"Hey ladies…uh, where's Lucy?"

"With Sting I guess…" Juvia said as she looked at the teenage boy with a teasing smile in her face. "Have you seen Gray?"

"In the gym fucking someone else…"

"WHAT?! NO!" Juvia then started to stand and about to run when suddenly Natsu gripped her wrist and stopped her, "I'm just kidding he is with the other boys…"

"Making out with them?!"

"NO! Anyways…Girls can I ask you favor?"

Before they could answer him they were all giggling to the face of Juvia who was so scared of what she thought Gray was gay. "What favor? Does it have to do anything with the _adlib?" _Levy asked as she calmed down from giggling

"Yup…Can you girls help me creating one?"

"THAT'S WHAT WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR! SURE!" All three harmoniously shouted as they pulled him to seat down.

After 30 minutes of their break, they all returned to their rooms and Natsu was again frustrated with the words written in the index card. He thought to himself as he stared at the index card, _"I can't say this to Lucy…Princess Ayana, I have fallen inlove with you ever since we met. You had my heart ever since you stared back at me and I want to love you forever."_

"_It will be really awkward…but then she is Lucy…"_

"Mr. Dragneel!" The teacher finally called him which woke him up from his thinking.

* * *

Hey Readers!

Thanks for reading the latest chapter of **My bestfriend that I like more than a friend**! I'm sorry if I kept you waiting for a long time before I updated. Hope you enjoyed the chapter I have offered you guys...

**Guys leave a review** just that I know what you think of the chapter and the story... I would love to receive reviews from all of you readers, just to inspire me more. The more reviews I get I might be just more inspired to update my stories...

Thanks for reading once again!

Love,

FairyTailxNaLu


End file.
